The Pirates of the Caribbean Your Own Adventure!
by Cat4556
Summary: What if the movie became your own adventure? Read if ye dare! Please review!
1. Port Royale

Author's Note: This is NOT, I repeat, NOT a Mary-Sue. It may seem that way at first, but it ain't! OK, I tried to create an interesting story that you guys would like! Please, please, oh please review this!!! I love to hear from my readers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the movie (I wish I did!).  
  
One again, please review!!!  
  
Anticipation courses through you as the lights in the theater dim. The movie is about to begin. The coming attractions start to play, and you sigh inwardly. You don't want to see the previews, you just want to see pirates! You impatiently drum your fingers on the arm rest next to you as the preview about some stupid war story ends and the movie is finally about to begin.  
Your heart flutters as the familiar embers burn up from the dense fog to surround the title; The Pirates of the Caribbean; The Curse of the Black Pearl. Your scoot to the edge of your seat as you await to hear young Elizabeth's sing-song voice come floating toward you when the large man next to you coughs loudly. This is only the beginning of the troubles that await you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You hear your date's car pull away in your driveway as you throw your jacket onto the coatrack in the foyer of your house.  
"That you, hon?" you hear you mother call from the kitchen over the sound of running water, and the clinking of plates.  
"Yeah," you answer, entering the kitchen to find your mother washing the dishes.  
"Was it as good as it was the first time?" your mother asks, obviously referring to the movie.  
"No," you reply, " Not that the movie wasn't good, it was brilliant, but I was NOT able to pay attention. The guy next to me kept coughing every time an amusing line came on, and the kid behind me kept screaming whenever the cursed pirates were in a scene! I wish that I could just see it when there aren't any annoying crowds!" Running your fingers through your hair, you sit down at the kitchen table, and lay your head in you folded arms. Your mother turns off the faucet and sits beside you at the table.  
"Well, maybe next time you should go to a later showing. Not a lot of people go to see movies later in the evening," she suggests.  
You raise your head. "That's a good idea. I'll do that. Thanks Mom!" You push yourself from the table, kiss your mom on the cheek, and head up to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next evening, you wait by the doors of the theater, ticket in hand. The hour is 9 'o' clock. You asked your date from last night if they wanted to accompany you, but sadly, they had to work. You don't mind though. You know that you'll still enjoy the movie.  
It is now 9:15, time for the movie to start. Nobody else is in the theater though. You are alone. The lights dim, and you are happy and content. The previews drone on as you senselessly move your straw up and down through the lid of your drink, causing a high-pitched, squeaky sound, knowing that there's nobody there to tell you to shut the hell up. As the title sequence grazes the screen you stop all motion and become immersed in the movie. You watch as Mr. Gibbs warns Elizabeth of pirates. You watch as Will Turner is found floating on the ocean debris. Your heart pounds in your chest as young Elizabeth spots the Black Pearl, gliding through the eerie fog.  
Then, all of a sudden, you blink, open your eyes and are shocked. You bring your hands to your eyes as a sudden brightness fills the theater. You slowly lower your hands, and realize that you are no longer in the theater. A glittering ocean lays before you. You stare down to notice that you are standing on a dock. Large sail boats line the grand harbor. You see no one in sight. Your breathing increases faster as you stat to notice that you are having some sort of a hallucination. A strange melody comes from behind you, and you quickly snap your head around. A large fort rests behind the large harbor. The melody that seems to be made by flutes is coming from inside it. The same song for Norrington's promotion.  
"Oh....my....God...." you say to yourself in an inaudible whisper. You take a deep breath and look up at the clear blue sky. You have no idea what is going on. Lowering your gaze, you notice that you are not alone. There ARE others around. They scurry about the boats carrying large chests and lowering and raising the sails. Their clothes are of the late 17th century style. Slowly turning your gaze back to the sea, you notice a small (very small) ship sailing into the harbor. A man stands proudly atop the mast, beard in tiny tassels, and eyes lined with dark coal. With a sharp intake of breath you know that it is Captain Jack Sparrow! As you had seen in the movie, he notices something wrong with his ship and leaps down, grabbing a bucket and emptying his ship of water. Suddenly, he stands in surprise of something he has seen. You turn your stare to what he is currently saluting and you see the dead, skeleton pirates hanging from the severed rock beneath the sign bearing; PIRATES YE BE WARNED. "MY God," you think to yourself,"I am in the bloody movie!!"  
You watch on as his ship begins to sink ever faster and he quickly clamors back atop the mast once again. In spite of your quite sudden panic attack, you laugh to yourself as he comically continues to stand proud as his ship lowers beneath the water, sailing into perfect position for him to grandly step onto the dock. Your eyes widen in fear and astonishment as he begins to walk toward you! Frozen to the spot, you wonder what you should do, when your problem is solved unexpectedly for you.  
"What? 'Old up there, you!" an elderly harbor master shouts after Jack. Jack immediately stops where he is, swivels from your direction, and saunters back over to the harbor master. To avoid being seen, you quickly hide behind a large box filled with fish. You watch and listen as the two men continue to talk.  
"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks" the harbor master continues.  
Jack looks a tad bemused and glances at his sunken ship.  
"And I shall need to know your name," opening his large book of the harbor doings, the man gazes expectantly at Jack.  
"Whaddya say to three shillings, an' we forget he name?" replies Jack as he flops three silver coins atop the harbor master's book, who, after a slight pause, snaps his book shut and replies,  
"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith!"  
Clasping his hands together in a gesture of thanks, Jack once agin, saunters down the dock and in the process, stealing a pouch of coins from a nearby desk top. You watch in awe as he staggers past, unaware of your gaze. Inhaling deeply, you return to standing position. You cannot believe what you are seeing! You are in the film, The Pirates of the Caribbean!  
Your smile disappears quick as soon as you realize that the harbor master is glaring directly at you! You try to back away, but he approaches you quickly, and questions,  
"And who might you be?' as he glances as your clothing of 21st century style.  
"Uh..." you stammer.  
"Only a pirate would dress as ridiculously as that!' he sneers.  
"Oh, I'm not a pirate! I'm really not!" you try to explain but doubt still looms across the harbor masters' face. He quickly snaps his fingers and shouts,  
"Officer Brenning, we have another pirate on our hands!"  
Noticing that the situation is not in a good state, you try to bolt, however your attempt is smoldered when the barrel of a gun appears as if from nowhere directly in front of your nose.  
"To the gallows with you, pirate!" jests the Navy officer.  
Oh shit. You are in trouble.  
  
Alrighty, that's the first chapter! I'm sorry if I wrote bad! It's just really hard to write in present tense constantly! But anyway, please, please review if you'd like for me to continue writing this! Thank you! 


	2. A Day in the Gallows

Thanx to those who reviewed my story!! Here is the next chapter in YOUR adventure, upon request.........  
  
With your heart beating like a drum in your chest, you are roughly and hastily dragged towards the end of the docks by the aggressive navy-man called Brenning. A slight breeze whips at your face as you both approach the foot of the enormous fort, where you climb a flight of stairs until you reach a small alcove in the side of the large stone wall.  
"Take 'er to the gallows!" Brenning barks at the two officers who stand guard at the entrance to what appears to be the gallows/ dungeons/ prison or whatever. The two, then, both take you by the arms and lead you into the entrance and down a flight of stairs as Brenning (what a jerk) walks back towards his post.  
Descending down the stairs, your eyes take in your surroundings. The same prison that Jack was kept in, in the movie, lays before your eyes. You stop struggling for a moment to gaze around you. Your mind crashes back, though, as you are hurled into the empty cell in front of you, causing you to fall on all fours. You quickly scramble up and turn around to find one of the officers locking you in.  
"Listen," you plead to him while pushing your face against the steel bars, "I am not now, nor have I ever been, a pirate! I'm a girl, for God's sake!!"  
"Woman, or no woman, yer still a pirate. Yer wearin' jewelry, eye- liner, and repulsive clothes. Tell yer stories to someone else, luv. You'll be 'anged at dawn, so I'd be gettin' to prayin' if I was you."  
You stand in both shock and anger as you watch him disappear back up the stairs.  
"'Ello, luv!" A scratchy voice in the next cell startles you. You turn to your right and see that a group of scraggly pirates inhabit your neighboring cell.  
"H-hello......" you reply slowly.  
"Well I've seen my share 'o' pirates lasses in my time, but you've got to be the oddest lookin' of 'em all. Funny accent you 'ave too." One of them replied.  
Not knowing how to explain your predicament to a pirate with extremely bad gingivitis, you simply shrug and walk over to the corner of your cell. You brush away some filthy straw and sit down, with your back against the cold stone wall, hugging your knees.  
For a while you sit, your stomach clenched in fear. 'What am I gonna do?,' you think to yourself. 'I don't wanna be hanged!'. All at once you hear the sounds of voices and footsteps coming down the stairs. You lift your head to see a group of soldiers carrying a man who appears to be asleep.  
"Lock him this cell!" One of the soldiers orders them. The soldier that spoke looks different from the others. He is clad in blue rather than red and a white powder wig. Your breath catches as you realize that it is none other than 'the' Commodore Norrington! He looks taller than you remember him from on screen, but it is him nonetheless. You tear your eyes from the Commodore for a moment to watch as the very officer who locked you in the cell that you are now in whips out a key and begins to unlock your cell's door. Once it has been opened, the soldiers heave the unconscious man onto the ground, inches from your feet. You look up as the soldier slams the cell door shut and tosses the key to a dog that sits beside a stool with it's tongue hanging out.  
"There ya go, chap! Don't let any of these 'ere pirates touch that key!" And with that, the soldier hangs a sheathed sword and an assortment of other things on a nearby peg and returns up the stairs.  
Inhaling deeply, you slowly look down at the unconscious man lying close to your feet. You crawl over slowly to look upon his face. Jack Sparrow lies there. For a while you sit and stare at the sleeping pirate's face, shocked by the fact that the actual Jack Sparrow is inches away from yourself. Suddenly his eyes open, and he sits up quickly, startling you so that you recoil back a ways.  
"Where am I?" he murmurs as his dark eyes rove about his surroundings. Not knowing if he was asking you or talking to himself you answer,  
"You're, um, in-in the g-gallows."  
He furrows his gaze at you as if just noticing your presence.  
"The gallows, am I?" He says looking round him again. As his eyes come to rest on you, he looks bemused, as if surprised that you are still sitting there.  
"And, just who migh' you be?" He implores looking curiously at your outfit.  
You have now idea what to say. Your name being way too modern to give, you instead utter,  
"Violet."  
"Well, then, Violet, 'ow long 'ave I been in this 'ere cell?" he asks gesturing his hands questioningly around.  
"About 15 minutes..." you slowly reply, still in awe that you are speaking to the infamous captain in person, "Some navy-men just brought you in."  
"Some Navy-men just brought me in." he echoes quietly to himself. "Well that's just bloody perfect! I go through all the trouble of gettin' away from the bloody navy, then the boy 'as to go all noble, an' 'ere I am again!" He grumbles as he takes a seat against the wall, close by, and lowers his hat over his eyes, still mumbling to himself.  
After a while he seems to fall asleep again and you finally draw your attention from him and gaze out of the small, barred window above your head. The entire view of Port Royale lays before you. You watch as sailors continue to patrol up and down the docks. To the left lies the glittering ocean. As a tiny boat sails into the harbor, your memory suddenly jogs. If you are in the movie (which you definitely seem to be for some reason) then the storyline shall continue to happen as well! Thinking back to the film, you remember how the Black Pearl attacks Port Royale. Tonight!! Staring off into the horizon, you think about how in just a few hour's time, the Black Pearl will come, bringing terror along with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIVE HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, you continued to stare out of the overhead window nervously and expectantly, barely moving at all. Dusk has now settled over Port Royale along with an eerie fog. 'Not long now,' you think to yourself. Your nearly jump out of your skin when you hear the pirates in the next cell beckon the dog with the keys in his mouth over.  
"Come 'ere boy! Nice, juicy bone! Come 'ere, c'mon!"  
"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." You smile to yourself as you hear those word uttered from Jack Sparrow who had not spoken a word since five hours earlier. When you first saw the film, that was one of your favorite lines.  
"Well, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows jus' yet!" One of the pirates returned.  
Your amusement of watching things lay out as they did in the movie is suddenly cut off as you feel a sense of dread come over you. Heart quickening, you quickly turn back towards the window in time to see the Black Pearl sail quietly into the harbor unnoticed.........  
  
That's the second chapter! I'm writing this for you guys, so I won't write more unless you tell me to, so please review!!! Thanx!! 


	3. The Black Pearl

Thank you so much for your reviews!! You really have no idea how much it means to me! Some even made me cry (I know, I know, I'm a sap!) Oh, and sorry about the gallows thing! I tried to edit it, but the dumb thing wouldn't let me! Grrrr... Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter! By the way, IMDB rules!!!  
  
The quiet and sudden appearance of the cursed ship causes you to trip backwards off of the small ledge that you were standing on. With a high- pitched 'yelp!', your back hits the cold stone floor of the cell. You take many deep gulps of air, there being the fact that the wind has been knocked out of you. You gradually begin to catch your breath as you prop yourself up onto your elbows. Blinking several times, you notice that Jack Sparrow is gazing at you from under the dark brim of his hat. Sighing tiredly he mumbles,  
"And to think that people call 'me' mad." He once again closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall. Smirking inwardly, you can't help but notice how devilishly handsome he is as he rests there. Your mind crashes back to the real matter at hand, though, as you hear the sound of a cannon being fired. 'Oh...no....' you think,'It's starting.'  
Everyone who had before been quiet and peaceful, now sit erect and rigid. No longer slouching, Jack quickly sits upright and alert. The pirates in your neighboring cell anxiously fumble with bits of straw from the filthy floor. The only sound that can now be heard is your panicky breathing, which increases greatly at the sound of another cannon shot. Slowly lifting a hand to silence your rather loud intakes of air, Jack pushes back the brim of his hat, revealing his dark eyes, and says,  
"I know those guns!" He hurriedly scrambles up to glance out of the tiny window that you had looked through minutes before. A slow smile comes across his face as he utters,  
"It's the Pearl."  
Pushing yourself slowly from the ground, you climb up beside him to gaze out of the window as well. You see the un-dead pirates row from the massive ghost ship to shore, screaming outbursts of terror. It runs a chill down your spine.  
" Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements fer near ten years. Never leaves any survivors......" One of the other pirates whimpers, bringing his face close to the bars of his cell, looking in the direction of the window as well  
Knowing full well that you will be stealing one of Jack Sparrow's famous one-liners, you can't help yourself. As Jack turns to the pirate and opens his mouth to reply, you speak first.  
"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack slowly turns to face you, both confusion and suspicion written all over his face.  
"My words 'zactly." he mutters, almost inaudibly. Your heart pounds at the prospect of being so close to the captain, who gives off a fresh aroma of both rum and leather.  
Deafening explosions turn your attentions back towards outside. You look on as the poor citizens of Port Royale run in terror from the cursed pirates. 'They're searching for it.' you think to yourself. 'They're looking for the medallion.'  
Suddenly a thought strikes into your head, Elizabeth and Will are down there! You can imagine how at this moment, Ragetti and Pintel might have infiltrated Elizabeth's home, maybe even have captured her by now! Also, Will at this very moment, is down there fighting off the pirates, so unafraid and brave!  
You jump suddenly as a cannon explodes uncomfortably close to the fort. With your mind flickering quickly back to the film, you remember that a hole will soon be blasted in this very wall by a cannon fire!. You quickly jump down from the ledge, and move over towards the farthest corner from the wall as possible. Watching the film in the theater made you feel happy and content. You feel far from content now. You flinch as another shot is fired threateningly close to the fort. In the beginning, this whole adventure had been quite amusing and fun! Now, it's just downright scary!  
Your arms fly up to protect yourself as the unavoidable cannon comes shooting through the wall, throwing all the pirates, including Jack, to the floor. As the dust settles, the men seem to come to a bit, brushing the dirt out of their eyes. Sputtering a word that you know cannot mean anything good, Jack reaches over to his hat that had flown off in the explosion, and places it determinedly back on his head. In the next cell, the scabrous men hurriedly scamper out of the large hole that has been blown out of their side of the wall. The last pirate turns before exiting, and faces both of you in your cell.  
"My sympathies, friends. You've no matter 'o' luck at all!" he says, referring to the small hole on your side of the cell. And with that, he scurries out with the rest, cackling with the happiness of being free. Jack remorsefully stands and stares out into the night. But with an amazing change of attitude, he quickly turns, picks up a small bone from the floor, and kneels by the cell door, beckoning the dog that lies underneath the stool in the corner.  
"C'mon doggy! It's just you and me, an' Violet 'ere! C'mon! C'mon good boy! That's it, good boy, c'mon! Bit closer, bit closer! That's it, that's it, doggy!"  
Watching this, you can't help but grin stupidly at the hilarity of the situation. Your happiness is shattered though at the sound of a crash from up the stairs. Pirates!! You would rather be dead than come into contact with any un-dead pirates! Kneeling down beside Sparrow, you too, beckon the dog.  
"C'mon puppy! Who's a good boy? C'mon! C'mon!" You say in a fakey, high voice that you often use whenever you talk to your cat. Jack, meanwhile, is getting impatient at the dog's lax movement.  
"C'mon, you slimy, filthy, mangy cad!" He growls in his low baritone voice. However, both of your attempts to call the dog over are shattered, when yet another crash is heard from above, frightening the dog away.  
"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean..." Jack pleads after the dog.  
You can't help but utter a shriek at the sight of an unconscious guard being hurled down the stairs. Retreating into a dark corner, you see the same two pirates in the movie come charging down the stairs.  
"This ain't the armory!" one of them shouts as he looks about the room. The other notices Jack still kneeling against the cell door and grumbles,  
"Well, well, well! Look what we 'ave 'ere Twigg! Captain Jack Sparrow!" (They don't seem to have noticed you ,yet, thank God!)  
You utter an expression of disgust as the first pirate spits at Sparrow's feet.  
"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a Godforsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance! 'is fortunes aren't improved much!" Twigg sneers.  
Your heart plummets into your intestines as your shoe scrapes slightly against the floor, causing all three pirates to look in your direction.  
"Ay, Sparrow! Who's yer friend?" The pirate known as Twigg looks greedily toward you. With a worried expression on your face, you look to Jack pleadingly for any kind of help. In return, Jack clears his throat loudly so that the two others return their attention back on him. You let out a short sigh, as your heart rate goes back down from 300 mph to only 200mph.  
"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell, is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack taunts at them coyly.  
With a threatening lunge, the first pirate grabs hold of Jack's neck revealing his pale, skeleton arm. Even though you've seen this part before, you can't help but gasp in surprise.  
"You know nothing of hell." the pirate warns. He quickly thrusts Jack free, and he and Twigg head back up the stairs to obviously look for the armory.  
As Jack sits stunned, gazing at the bone interestingly, you whisper,  
"That's very interesting." Jack looks up and retorts,  
"Ya, know, you 'ave a very annoying 'abbit of doin' that!"  
"What?" You ask innocently.  
"Takin' words outta me mouth, that's what!"  
  
OK, end of chapter 3! Please, please review if you want me to continue! I'd greatly appreciate it! By the way, I always try to update within 4 days, and if I don't please bear with me! I will update! I promise! It will probably be just because of homework! Thanx! 


	4. Will Turner

Thank you for your reviews!! I do actually plan to go all the way with this story, so have no fear!!!!  
  
For a while, both you and Jack sit quietly, listening to the sounds outside. Eventually, the sounds of the screams and shouts from both the pirates and Port Royale citizens can no longer be heard. Pushing yourself up, you walk over to gaze out of the large hole in the wall that had been blown out by a cannon. Unfortunately, the steel bars of your cell do not permit you access to the freedom that you so long for. The Black Pearl is gone.. having obviously taken Elizabeth and the medallion. Looking upon Port Royale, you see the town is actually very quiet and still. You might not even think that the town had been attacked in the first place, had it not been for the extremely apparent damages caused by The Pearl upon the town, such as many destroyed buildings lying demolished in the streets.  
A chill wind strikes your face as you rub your hands up and down your arms to provide some sort of warmth. The sudden stillness causes you to realize just how tired you are. Stifling a yawn, you turn around to find Jack still twirling the small bone between his fingers, mumbling quietly to himself. Noticing your stare, he stops fiddling and glances up in your direction.  
"I'm tryin' to figure our way outta 'ere." He answers your questioning gaze.  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it," you reply, knowing full well that Will Turner will come tomorrow and bust open the cell door.  
"I worry just enough, young lass. I don' know abou' you, but I don't plan on bein' 'anged tomorrow, savvy?" Jack repeatedly points at himself with the bone still in his unwashed hand.  
"Just- just trust me Ok?" you shrug with a half smile, "And you should probably try to get some sleep, too. Believe me, tomorrow, you're gonna need it!" You curl up in a corner and rest your eyes. Wodering the captain's reaction, you open one eye, and see Jack Sparrow staring at you lying there with a bemused expression on his dark, tan face.  
Shaking his head he finally says, "She's a mad one, that." And with that, he continues to fiddle with the bone, and a thoughtful look in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fluttering your eyes open, you forget where you are for a while. You are in a very bright room, that smells rather like sweaty socks.  
"Mom.?" you muster in your groggy morning voice.  
"C'mon. please.." you hear a returning voice that is certainly not your mother's. The voice is deep and low.. Oh God. You suddenly remember everything in the past 24 hours. The theater, the movie, the jail, The Pearl, the pirates, and (gasp) Jack Sparrow! You bolt upright and take in your surroundings. A small cell is what you see with piles of straw stacked up around the corners, and a rather large hole in the wall on the neighboring side of the cell.  
"Wouldya just.?"  
You snap your head around to your left to see Jack fumbling with the lock on the cell door, using the bone he held the night earlier as a false key. He is obviously having some difficulty in the matter, seeing as how he is ranting and cursing at the lock.  
You sniff loudly as you feel your nose start to run. You hope that you didn't catch a cold. Hearing your "sniff", Jack ceases his ramblings and quickly turns in your direction. Giving a crooked smile he says,  
"Was wonderin' when you would wake! 'Morning!" he says turning back to the lock.  
"Uh...' morning," you slowly reply, with, still, a sort of raspy edge to your voice.  
"Listen, luv. D'ya think that you could possibly give me a 'and 'ere? They'll be comin' to collect us soon, an' I really don't feel up to bein' 'anged on a day as lovely as this!" Jack says with an unusual urgency to his usually calm nature.  
But before you can answer, footsteps are heard from upstairs. Reacting rather quickly, Jack leaves the bone in the lock and lays down upon the ground, pretending as if he were asleep.  
"You, Sparrow!" The sweet, strong voice fills your ears. Your turn to find none other than 'the' Will Turner charging towards your cell looking a bit disheveled.  
"Aye?" Jack lifts his head innocently.  
"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"  
Laying his head back down, Jack replies with a slight slur,  
"I've 'eard of it."  
"Where does it make berth?" Will says, bringing his face close to the bars.  
"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found..except.. by those who already know where it is!" Jack adds, pointing his finger knowingly.  
"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place! Where is it?"  
"Why ask me?" Jack drawls, studying his nails, seemingly bored with the conversation.  
"...Because you're a pirate!" Will sputters, breaking his eye contact with Jack.  
"And you want to turn pirate yourself then, is that it?"  
"Never!" Will returns with a sudden ferocity about him. After a moment's silence he speaks again, "They took Miss Swann."  
"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl?" Jack says in an upbeat tone. Propping himself up onto his elbows, he continues, "I see. Well, if you're attempting to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit for me."  
You expectantly turn your head towards Will to hear his reaction. For the past two minutes, you have switched your head back and forth between the two, as if you were watching a tennis match. As you see Will, however, he is looking at 'you' and not Sparrow.  
"Hi!" you cautiously speak, "Carry, on, please, I'm not here!" you encourage, not wanting to upset the balance of the movie. Will, seemingly being puzzled by your appearance, you decide to take it upon yourself to speak for him. Throwing your hair behind you ears, you turn towards Jack,  
"He can get us out of here, Jack! Help him!"  
"How's that? The key's run off!" Jack nods his head towards the exit.  
Taking a breath, you reply,  
"Well, I believe that Mr. Turner did in fact help build these cells. So, he therefore would know that they are made with half pin-barrel hinge thingies and when the proper application is applied, the door will lift free!" Exhaling from your rush of words, you turn to gaze expectantly at both men, who look at you as if you have crabs crawling out of your ears.  
"How is it that you know my name? I don't believe that I've ever met you before..." Will implores to you. But before you can answer, Jack sits up and speaks before you do (thank God!).  
"So that's you name then? Turner?"  
"Y-yes...Will Turner." Will utters.  
"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt, named for your father, aye?" Jack sits up interestedly.  
"Yes." Will replies obviously rather confused, still eyeing you warily.  
"Aha! Well then, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind!" Jack pushes himself from the floor, dusting himself off. "If you spring us from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonnie lass! Do we have an accord?" Jack asks, offering his hand between the cell bars.  
After a moment's consideration, Will takes his hand and announces,  
"Agreed!"  
"Agreed!" Jack echoes, "Get us out!" he lifts his arms gesturingly.  
Will looks about for a moment, then reaches for the bench against the wall and pries it under the frame of the cell door. Throwing his weight into the base of the bench, the cell door jerks loose with a loud 'clang'.  
"Hurry!" He says as he takes a step back, allowing you and Jack to exit. "Someone will have heard that!"  
"Not without my effects!" Jack prances over to the pegs on the wall and takes his sword and pistol from the nearest one. A wide smile spreading over your face, you follow them as they charge up the stairs. You'll be damned if you let this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for adventure pass you by!!!!  
  
End of chapter 4!!!!!!!!! I love writing this story! It's so much fun to write!!! It's like re-living the movie every time I work on it!! Hope you guys still like it! Please review! 


	5. Escape!

Hi to all! Chapter 5 is up!!! I'm sick today, and not in school! So now I have time to write another chapter!!  
  
The sudden heat and humidity hits you like a slap in the face as you reach the top of the stairs, causing you to stand rooted to the spot, thinking that you just might pass out. Your brain wakes suddenly as you realize that Sparrow and Turner (obviously used to this type of heat) have already made their way down from the fort. You'd better catch up! Quickly wiping sweat form your forehead, you scamper after them. You scan your eyes across the dock, the sea of people along the harbor makes it nearly impossible to pinpoint the location of Jack and Will.  
Soon however, amongst the roar of the crowded dock, you hear hushed voices behind you. Slowly turning, you spot Jack and Will talking behind a stone wall located just under the fort. Walking towards them, you gaze at what they are looking at. You see the massive ship, The Dauntless, floating in its own private harbor. Farther off, floats the Interceptor, nearer to the edge of the island. Glancing back over to Sparrow and Turner, you quietly walk toward them, hearing their conversation,  
".that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack swings his stance towards Will.  
"I'd die for her!" Will returns with a determined look about him.  
"Oh good! No worries then!" Jack says cheerfully, facing back toward the Interceptor.  
Will notices your sudden presence and takes a short step back. In return, you give him a hopeful smile and a thumbs up.  
"What are you still dong here?" Will asks you. Jack swivels around to see who Will is talking to. Seeing you, the expression of utter amusement passes across his face as he points back to the fort and then you again, trying to figure out how you got there.  
"I set you free, you can go to your home now." Will tells you. Your heart plummets. You'd never thought of the fact that they might not want you to come!  
"Well-I - I mean. I just thought that you might need some help or something?" You reply anxiously, twirling your hair nervously.  
"Thanks for the offer, luv, be we're all set." Jack says, as he once again spins around. No way. They are NOT leaving without you. You did not come all the way here to simply be arrested, sleep in a smelly cell all night, and sit around in Port Royale just when things start to get interesting! Grabbing Jack's shoulder, you turn him around aggressively.  
"Listen!" you explain, "I CAN help! I was born on a ship! I know everything about sailing a boat!" (this is not a total lie, your uncle has a sailboat and he always said that you had a knack for sailing) . Jack studies your face for a while before answering.  
"Who's child are you?" he asks.  
"What?" you reply, confused.  
"You said that you were born on a ship. And no respectable sailor's wife would ever dream of boarding a ship with child, therefore your father must be a pirate. Who is 'ee?" Oh no. What. on earth.. .are you going.to say?  
"Uh... Blackbeard!" you pipe, spouting out the only pirate's name that you can think of. Will's face clouds with astonishment. Jack's, however, remains calm as he asks,  
"You, are the child of Captain Blackbeard; The terror of the Spanish Main?" You nod with a fake smile plastered across your face. Your knuckles turn white as you grip the ends of your shirt tightly. Jack furrows his eyes at you a bit more until he finally speaks again.  
"I was not aware that Blackbeard 'ad a child."  
"Oh yeah, but I'm on my own now, looking for my own adventure!" you say, hoping to get off of the topic.. You never were good at lying. Jack is silent for a long time. For a while you think he is going to tell you to get lost, but Jack Sparrow surprises you by saying,  
"Alright, luv, you can come. But let's get one thing straight firs'" he says, stepping closer to you so that you can see his deep, dark eyes glowing before you. "I'm the Captain of this operation, savvy? You'd do best to do ezactly as I say." And with that he turns from your direction and faces the ships once again.  
"Listen up, the both of ye. I've got me a plan. Follow." Jack beckons with his arm, then crouches down and begins to crawl along the sand, unseen by the British troops. You look at Will questioningly. In return, he shrugs, and crouches down to crawl after Jack. As you do the same, you nearly gasp. The sand is literally burning your skin as you crawl across. The three of you stop as Jack halts in front of an overturned rowboat lying on the shore.  
"In!" he commands with his raspy voice, as he lifts one end of the boat, and motioning for you to crawl under. If possible, the heat is even more unbearable as the three of scurry inside the stuffy interior of the boat. In front of you, Jack listens intently as the sound of footsteps approach from outside. The sound, soon, dies off in the direction of the docks, and the only sound that can then be heard is the three of you breathing heavily in the immense heat.  
"On the count of three, I want both of you to lift the sides of this 'ere boat, and slowly make your way towards the water. Remember, you mus' 'old tight to the sides to prevent it from floatin' up to the top, savv?' Jack mutters quietly to the both of you.  
"One.two.three!" Instinctively, both you and Will grasp the boat at either ends, and slowly make your way forward, with Jack in the lead. Soon, you can feel the ocean lapping at your heels. You can't help but let out a short cry, as the cold water rushes up around your waist. It is such a relief from the overpowering heat.  
"Hush, luv. We musn't be 'eard." Jack says quietly, although you can tell he feels the same by the way he lets out a short sigh of relief at the touch of the water.  
Your flinch as a tad of fear strikes you. What if the boat fills up and I drown? However, the water continues to rise around the top of the boat and remains still around your waist in the interior. Struggling against the weight of the boat, your hear Will utter behind you,  
"This is either madness.or brilliance." Smiling to yourself, you say,  
"Yeah, I know. It's really remarkable at how often those two traits coincide." You nearly let go of the boat as Jack unexpectedly stops in his tracks. He turns slowly to face you, shakes his head and continues on his trek across the ocean floor.  
"She's at it again.." He murmurs. (hehe!)  
The time seems to drag as the three of you walk on under the ocean floor. Your breathing increases as the supply of oxygen begins to run short. Finally, Jack halts and says,  
"Alright, on the count of three, you'll let go of the sides an' let it float to the top. As soon as you let go, swim to the surface. One.two.three!" Taking a gulp of air, you let go. You squeeze your eyes shut as the water flows up around you. Your body then, immediately begins to float upwards. You feel a rush of air hit you, as you crash to the surface, gasping and sputtering out the gross saltwater that somehow made its way into your mouth. As soon as you have calmed down a bit, you look around for the sight of either Jack or Will. Sure enough, you spot Jack floating nearby, spitting out seawater as well. As Jack notices you, he sputters,  
"Lass! Where's the boy?"  
"I'm here!" You hear Will call from behind, swimming toward the both of you. As you glance up, you see the backside of the Dauntless tower above you. You follow as both Jack and Will swim towards it. You feel slightly dizzy as you realize the sheer height that you know that you will have to climb.  
"C'mon!" Jack beckons as he begins to grab the railing, and haul himself up the side with Will at his heels. Taking a deep breath you start to grab a hold on the ship in order to climb. At the halfway point, you feel as if you're going to fall. There's no way that you'll be able to climb the rest of the way. Your spirits rise though, as you see that you are in front of a window looking inside the captain's cabin. You cautiously place your hand on it, and (yay!) it slowly swings open! Taking a quick peep around to make sure no one is in the room, you crawl in quietly, exhausted from your short climb. Running your fingers through your hair, you walk forward towards the double doors leading toward the deck. You swing them open just in time to hear Jack call,  
"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" You look to the left to see Will hop expertly across the rail onto the deck (dude, I wish I could do that!).  
"Aye! Avast!" He says pointing his sword threateningly. As the Navy-men laugh, you take your place behind Jack and beside Wll, to whom which you give a thumbs up again. Will smiles warily at your gesture. The officer who seems to be in charge smiles smugly and says,  
"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a rather small woman. You'll never make it out of the bay!" Returning the smug smile, Jack saunters over to the officer, points his pistol to officer's nose and replies coyly,  
"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy?"  
"Yeah!" you add.  
"Shove off now, son, an' go an' alert your superiors!" Jack points toward one of the rowboats with his pistol. After a few moments of uninterrupted silence, the Navy-men reluctantly begin to make ready the rowboat, and eventually board it, and are soon rowing away towards the Interceptor. Once they are well out of earshot, Jack turns toward you and Will,  
"Right, now pretend to make ready the sails!"  
"P-pretend?" Will asks.  
"That's right! Pretend!" Jack commands as he starts to tamper with the ship's wheel. Noticing that Will still stands rooted to the spot, Jack sighs,  
"'ere, let me show you!"  
"No, it's OK, Jack! I know what to do! I'll show him!" You interrupt.  
"Thank ye lass!" Jack returns as he saunters back over to the wheel.  
You lead Will over to a line of ropes connected to the sail and begin flapping them around senselessly.  
"Like this!" you encourage Will, "Just PRETEND that you're doing something!"  
Slowly but surely, Will understands the concept, and even begins to fool YOU as he pretends to expertly adjust the ropes. As you continue on to pretend work, you feel Will tap you on the shoulder. Turning to him, he points toward the horizon,  
"Look." As you turn to see what he sees, you notice the Interceptor sailing towards you, loaded with members of the King's Navy. Will abruptly turns and bounds up the stairs to where Jack still stands at the wheel, with you close behind.  
"Here they come!" Will says as soon as you both reach Jack. Jack simply looks over his shoulder and smiles. He then turns to you and says,  
"Up the mast! Climb up!"  
"Jack, I don't understand why-" Will asks confused.  
"Jus' do as I say boy! You too, luv!" Jack pushes both of you toward the mast. Calling upon your very little arm strength, you begin to climb up the long, high mast. Quite literally out of breath, you finally reach the top, to find Will and Jack already there, staring at you.  
"I'm sorry! I'm just really bad at climbing!" you protest. Looking down, you see that the Interceptor is alongside the Dauntless, with the crew ready to board.  
"'ere, take this." You look up again as Jack hands both you and Will long lines of rope that are attached to the mast.  
"When I say so, I want ye ta swing over onto the Interceptor, savvy? Remember! Not until I say so!" Jack explains, gesturing his hands form the rope to the Interceptor. Your palms start to turn sweaty as you see the Commodore and his troops begin to board and scour the Dauntless for you. Your head jerks up in fear as you hear Jack whisper,  
"Now!" Closing your eyes tightly, you grip the rope and push yourself from the mast. You feel a sense of falling/flying as you glide through the air. Opening your eyes, you see yourself start to descend upon the Interceptor. Praying a quick word to God, you let go. With a loud 'thump!" you fall onto the deck of the Interceptor. Pushing your still damp hair from your eyes, you see Jack cutting all of the ropes that lead from the Interceptor to the Dauntless. You walk to the side as you hear the Commodore shout,  
"Sailors, back to the Interceptor, now!" Stepping grandly to the wheel, and lifting his hat Jack shouts  
"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" You duck down and throw your hands to your head as the navy-men fire shots in your direction. You stay there for a while, and then slowly start to stand. The Dauntless has no chance of catching you now, seeing as how Jack dismantled the rudder chain, preventing them to turn.  
Walking up beside Jack at the wheel, you hear him humming to himself, already lost in his own little world. You hum your own little tune as you realize that your adventure has now truly begun!  
  
Whew!! *pops fingers* That chapter took forever to write!! I'm going to be out of town this week, so the soonest that I'll be able to update next is next Monday nite!! Please wait for me and don't forget about my story! I'll update as soon as I get home! Please review if you want more!! Bye!! 


	6. Bootstrap Bill

Hi again!! I'm back from vacation!!!!! I'm sorry if I wasn't very descriptive in that last chapter! I was sick when I was writing it, so please forgive me! Enjoy!  
  
The clear blue sky and the smell of saltwater enchants you as you lean against the side of the Interceptor. Looking down, you feel flecks of the sea slightly spray your face as the cunning ship slices through the glassy surface of the ocean. Port Royale is now nothing but a thin strip in the disatance. An excited knot wells up inside you. Just think of all the adventures that await you! You smile as a beautiful sight of dolphins cascading into the air catches your eye.  
"You! Lass!" The rough voice of Captain Jack Sparrow jerks you out of your daydream. You push yourself from the side to turn to your position towards the wheel, where Jack grips it with the utmost importance.  
"I didn't bring ye along just so ye could stare off into the 'orizon when there's work that needs doin'! Tighten those ropes near the stern!" Jack commands this without ever taking his eyes off the horizon, but you know that you'd better do what he asks. After all, he does think that you know a lot about sailing! You'd better play the part!  
"Uh....OK..." where the hell is the stern??! Craning your memory to many past summers at the lake, you catch a glimpse of a memory that suggests that the stern is at the front. You nervously start to shuffle off towards the front when Jack, still without taking his eyes from the sea, simply states,  
"The back, luv. The stern is in the back."  
"I know!" you chirp, "I was just, uh, checking to see that everything was in order BEFORE going to the back!" Laughing stupidly to yourself, you quickly head towards the "stern", with the "clumpity-clumping" sound of your feet against the wood adding to the awkwardness that you feel. Sidestepping Will, who is currently kneeling on deck sharpening his sword, you cautiously walk towards a line of ropes that are rooted to the back railing of the ship. 'OK, so I guess I have to tighten them. But how?" you think to yourself. Nervous, yet determined, you grab a line of rope and start to tug. Pulling against it, you hear the sound of one of the large billowy white sails screech a tad higher. Starting to understand the concept, you begin to adjust the others in the line more surely of yourself. With a satisfied smile on your face, you swing around while crossing your arms across your chest, and lean against the back, proud that you helped in someway. After a moment of listening to the mild sea breeze whip through the sails, Jack swings back to look at you, the first time that he has taken his eyes off of the ocean for several minutes, and asks,  
"Fer God's sake lass! No wonder you're no longer on your father's ship! A bloody burden you must 'ave been! Heighten the other sails!" you flush, feeling an overwhelming sense of embarrassment wash over you as you scan the deck for more ropes to tighten. Sure enough, they lay on each side of the boat. Gulping quietly you walk to the next set, and begin to tighten them. Pushing your hair out of your eyes as you do so, you hear Will speak for the first time in a while, whilst he still sharpens his sword.  
"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." After finishing with yet another set of ropes, you gaze upon Will, who has now ceased his sword sharpening and gazes at Jack expectantly, who once again has lost himself amongst the sea.  
"Is that so?" Jack notices that you are having trouble with a new set of ropes, and saunters over to help you pull them from their tight position.  
"My father, Will Turner. And in jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter." Will then impatiently strides over to Jack and continues,  
"I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father."  
Jack freezes as both of you finally finish with the sails. He finally turns to Will and murmurs,  
"I knew 'em. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."  
Will's eyes cloud with curiosity as he asks,  
"Bootstrap?" Sauntering back over to the wheel, Jack rambles,  
"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like 'im!" Jack adds with a slightly cheerful tone to his deep voice. Will disbelievingly shakes his head and declares,  
"It's not true, he was a merchant sailor; a good respectable man who obeyed the law!" Swinging around impatiently, Jack returns,  
"He was a bloody pirate! A scallywag!" You gasp and flinch slightly as Will quickly brandishes his sword and talks loudly, as if speaking to a crowded room, although you and Jack are the only ones within earshot,  
"My father...was NOT a pirate!" Your eyes widen in fear as you realize the seriousness in Will's deep black eyes. Unafraid of Will's ferocity, Jack replies in a voice similar to that of a parent correcting their child,  
"Put it away son....It's not worth you getting beat again."  
"You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you!" Will returns with even more rage to his voice than before. Swinging back around, Jack taunts,  
"Then that's no incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" And with that Jack jerks the wheel to the right, causing the largest sail to shift in position, which in return, causes the long yard to swing across the deck.  
"Watch out Will!" you warn as you duck the yard that misses your head by mere centimeters. But before Will can question your warning, however, he is caught by the yard and flung over the side of the ship, gripping to it for dear life.  
"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention!" Jack casually picks up Will's dropped sword and gestures with it as he speaks,  
"The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance-you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me for example, I can let ye drown....but Violet an' I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by our onsies, savvy? So...." Jack quickly takes hold of the wheel once more and allows Will to swing back onto the deck. Walking over to Will, still lying on deck, Jack flips over the sword so that the handle is offered to him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate...or can ye not?" Will warily takes the sword and asks quietly,  
'Tortuga?"  
"Tortuga!" Jack replies, smiling his gold-toothed smile at both you and Will. Oooooh goodie! Tortuga!  
  
I know, I know, this was a really short chapter! However I'm going to write more within 46 hrs so you're actually going to get more than usual! Please don't forget to review. I'd feel stupid if I kept writing and nobody was reading this anymore! 


	7. Tortuga

I'm so sorry that I said I would update within two days, and didn't. Homework's been a bitch! Hope that you all enjoy chapter 7!!!!!  
  
The next three days grant you absolutely no sleep whatsoever. An endless stream of commands from Jack and never-ending errands is what you receive. As evening settles on the third day, you slump against the side of the Interceptor and take a bite of a piece of stale bread (unfortunately, no hamburgers were stored below decks. Stupid 17th century...) You allow a cool breeze to relax you as you sit, tired form a day's hard work, with your pitiful excuse for food in your dry, calloused hand. Sighing, you take another bite, and look towards the stern, where Jack still mans the wheel, refusing the job to either you or Will.  
"Violet! Lower the sails a tad, will ya luv?" Jack calls over to you. Slowly turning to face him, you stand reply,  
"I....cannot...take ...this....anymore. We...need...a....CREW!" Jack looks bewildered for a moment at your rather unexpected outraged, then finally finds the words to speak.  
"That's why we're goin' to Tortuga, luv." He nods his head towards the horizon. Still shaking with exhaustion, you turn around. In the far distance, you can see the linings of an island looming on the horizon. Land!!! FINALLY!!!  
"Will, seeing as 'ow our young Violet 'ere is too high an' noble to put in 'er share 'o' work, can ye be a good lad an' lower the sails fer me?" Jack asks Will who was currently taking a break for a frugal meal as well. Normally, you would now feel embarrassed and quickly apologize, but not now. You are way too tired. Ships as grand and complex as this one were not meant to be crewed by three people. At least ten, but NOT three!  
  
You display a look of scorn at your bread, and hastily throw it over- board. Let the fish choke on it.  
A good hour and a half comes and goes before you finally sail into the cove of Tortuga. Already, you can hear random gunshots and drunken laughter coming from the loud and noisy town. 'Oh dear, what am I getting myself into?' you think to yourself as you nervously grip the side of the ship with both hands.  
"Alright you two, stick close ta me, an' don't get yerself killed!" Jack announces as the ship docks. He swaggers towards the side of the Interceptor, and leaps off onto the dock, soon accompanied by both you and Will. Glancing at Will, you notice that a worried frown lies on his face as well. Completely and utterly at home, Jack begins to saunter down the dock that is much different than Port Royale's. Drunken harbor masters sit on top of barrels, singing serenades to the moon with large mugs of rum in their dirty, pudgy hands.  
"Jack, can't I just stay on the boat?" you ask nervously as a scraggly pirate literally burps into your face.  
"Sure ye can! If ye want to spend the night there...alone." Jack replies, as the three of you come upon the gates of the town.  
"Nevermind, then." You simper feebly. The smell of rum and gunpowder fill your nostrils as the three of you enter the noisy town. Jack comfortably weaves in and out of the many whores and drunks milling about the dark streets, with you and Will close behind, jaws open as you both look around at your new surroundings. As you round another corner, you hear Jack speak to the both of you,  
"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? Whaddya think?"  
"It'll linger..." you utter, your nostrils stinging with the strong odor of rum that is far from sweet. Glancing at Will beside you, to see if he agrees, you catch him staring at you oddly....Oh!! Whoops! You stole his line without even meaning to! Now that's what you'd call ironic!  
"I'll tell ye," Jack continues, gesturing his hands around the bustling town square, "If every town in the world were like this one, no man, or woman for that matter," he nods toward you, "would EVER feel unwanted." Jack's attention suddenly swings toward a young woman with a scarlet red dress, walking heatedly in your direction.  
"Scarlet!" Jack greets enthusiastically, but before another word is spoken, she slaps her hand across his face smartly and walks away with even more anger to her stride, if possible. "Not sure I deserved that!" Jack looks back at you with a questioning glare. Still upon recovering from the harsh blow, he looks up to find another woman facing him, with a hand on her tiny hip.  
"Giselle!" he greets, less enthusiastically. "Who's she?" she sulks in a high, sultry voice nodding at you as you help Jack regain his balance.  
"What?" Jack returns stupidly before being smacked again.  
"I may 'ave deserved that." Jack utters into your face as you help him straighten his hat, that had been driven askew.  
"Right, now!" Jack shakes and dusts himself off a bit before continuing.  
"Follow me!" Hearing Will sigh impatiently behind you, you both follow Jack behind many more dark alleys. Eventually, fewer women and drunks are seen looming the streets as you head farther and farther from the town square. Sniffing loudly, you smell a new odor in the air; the smell of pigs. Jack suddenly holds up an arm to stop both of you in your tracks as he gazes down at something. Looking down, you see a sleeping figure of Gibbs, lying amongst at least a dozen dirty pigs. Lifting a bucket from the ground, and scooping it full of water from the pig's trough, Jack douses Gibbs with the murky, cold water. With a start, Gibbs awakes, unsheathing a small dagger from his belt.  
"Curse ya fer breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs points accusingly at the three of you standing over him. Coming to a realization soon, he sheathes his dagger again.  
"Mother's Love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'! 'S bad luck!"  
"Ah, fortunately, I know 'ow ta counter it," Jack kneels down to the level of Gibbs and slants his head from side to side as he continues to speak,  
"The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping, drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking!" After a slight (very slight) consideration, Gibbs nods and takes Jack's hand to hoist himself from his bed of pigs,  
"Aye, that'll about do it!"  
A dash of cold water splashes across you arm, as Will throws yet another bucket of water upon Gibbs.  
"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs sputters with anger at the shock of cold water.  
"That was for the smell." Will reasons. Gibbs' anger dies away quickly as he eventually shrugs in agreement.  
Jack and Gibbs walk farther ahead, talking quietly to one another as you and Will follow a ways behind.  
"I fail to understand at how Jack meeting up with old friends of his, will give us an advantage of helping Miss Swann!" Will vents to you. You trip slightly over an overturned barrel, and Will politely takes you hand to help you up. (Gosh! None of the guys that you know are this polite!)  
"Well," you reply to Will, "I think that Gibbs is gonna help us find a crew. I don't think Jack just met up with him to get drunk or anything."  
Meeting up with Jack and Gibbs once again, the four of you enter a tavern near the town square. Upon opening the door, a mass of screams and shouts deafen your ears. It appears that a slight brawl has broken out. You feel a tad safer as you straddle up beside Jack, knowing that no harm can come for you if you stay by his side. No sooner do you take a few steps inside, however, when you are suddenly pulled down by your arm into a rather large, drunk and nasty pirate's sweaty lap, smelling to high heavens of liquor. He immediately begins to prod and poke you in a most un- gentlemanly manner.  
"Aye, Sparrow!' he shouts after Jack, "Got yerself a new trollip, do ya? Mind if I borrow yer lass fer awhile?" he pulls you closer so that you two are nearly nose to nose. (Oh God!) Your heart pounds in fear at the prospect of this terrifying new predicament. However, before you are molested any further, an arm, as if from nowhere, drags you up from the pirate's lap to standing position. Jack Sparrow forcefully pushes you behind him and glares down at the drunkard.  
"She's no trollip, mate. She's a member of me crew. An' if ya touch her agin, I'll 'ave ta kill ye, savvy?" Jack states gravely. The pirate's drunken smile quickly disappears as he hastily stands and herds himself toward the opposite end of the room. With your heart still beating, Jack turns to you and murmurs quietly in your ear,  
"Ya wanna watch yerself, luv. Lotta nasty men 'n' these parts."  
Nodding slowly, you follow Jack to a dark corner of the room, weaving in and out of the mass of raging bodies clawing at each other with drunken rage, where both Gibbs and Will stand gazing worriedly at you.  
"Wouldn't worry about it, lass! Twas jus' a bit 'o' bad luck that caught ya there!' Gibbs nods reassuringly at your obviously still frightened expression. Returning the smile, you hear Jack say,  
"I'll go an' get the rum. You three wait 'ere." Jack disappears into the brawl once more to fetch rum for himself and Gibbs. You watch the roving, towering shadows dance across the walls the tavern as you hear Gibbs sit himself at a deserted table behind you. After a moment of you and Will standing in awkward silence, Jack returns, with two mugs of rum in his hands. As he passes the both of you, he makes a move to sit opposite Gibbs at the table, but unexpectedly turns his stance towards you, surprising you so that you trip a few steps backwards and fall back into Will's arms.  
"Keep a sharp eye..." Jack nervously roves his eyes around the room until they finally rest on you again. With that he steps back and sits opposite Gibbs and begins to talk in quite voices. You don't need to hear them to know what they are saying though, you've seen the movie.  
Turning back to Will, you see him anxiously dart his eyes back and forth, almost as if he was expecting to be attacked at any moment. You decide to try to talk him into calming down.  
"So..you, uh, must really love this Swann girl if you're willing to go through all this trouble to save her, ya know?" Will's eyes seem to soften at the mention of Elizabeth and he turns toward you with a slightly calmer disposition.  
"I'd die for her." He utters quietly.  
"So I've heard." You reply with a smile.  
"Violet, may I ask you a question?" Will leans closer to you.  
"Uh, sure. Anything!" you shrug.  
"Do you really trust this Jack Sparrow?" His gaze is intent, hanging upon your answer.  
"Of course I do! I mean, he may be kinda weird and freaky at first..." You nod as you do a quick imitation of Jack, "but he's a good man, trust me, Will." You smile earnestly.  
"-let's just say it's a matter of leverage.." you see Will's head snap up at the sound of these words uttered from Jack. His attention is cut short however, by the bodice of a large woman bashing into him from behind. Helping Will stand back upright again, you laugh to yourself as you say,  
"Geez! Can't anyone stand erect in this joint?"  
  
Please Review!!! Sorry, if this wasn't a good chapter. It's almost ten 'o' clock here, and I'm kinda tired. 


	8. Able Bodied Crew

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It's such a good feeling to sign on, and find a pile of 'em just waiting to be read! Again,thank you! Hope you enjoy chapter 8!  
  
"Thank you Violet." Will says to you as you help him stand upright.  
  
"Quite all right!" you return with a smile, gazing at the ever continuing bar fight that still rages with a passion within the dimly lit tavern.  
A few moments later, you feel a pat on your back and turn to see Gibbs smiling at both you and Will.  
"I'll see ye both tomorrow, bright an' early!" and with that, he pushes himself through the sea of pirates and women to the tavern door. You and Will stand silent for a moment before you hear someone's rough, gravelly voice being cleared loudly and intentionally. Snapping your head around, you see Jack still sitting at the wooden table beckoning you slightly with his hand. Hesitantly, both you and Will slide into the bench opposite Jack. Glancing curiously at his empty mug, Jack explains,  
"Me friend Gibbs is gonna be findin' us a crew tonight. For the time being, we'll be lodgin' 'ere tonight." He pushes himself up from the table with a slight drunken swagger, and motions for the both of you to follow him. Shrugging at Will, you too, push yourself from the table and follow Jack, once again, through the mass of people.  
Finally pushing your way through you search for the figure of Jack.  
"There he is." You hear Will point out from beside you. You glance toward the bar area to see Jack conversing with a large figured woman who is currently wiping down a table as she speaks with him. As you approach them, you hear Jack finish,  
"Thank ye, luv!" H swivels toward you whilst straightening his hat and begins,  
"Unfortunately, the innkeeper 'ere says that she only 'as one room available. So, me friends, tonight we are to be bunkmates!" Clapping each of his hands on your and Will's shoulder, he leads you towards a staircase in the front corner of the tavern.  
Taking a deep breath, you begin to ascend the stairs, following Jack and Will. Looking down, you notice the stairs are stained a dirty brown color, no doubt from having rum spilled on them constantly. Upon arriving at the top, you look down a musty hallway, with a line of doors on either ends of the walls.  
"Down 'ere!" Jack calls to you and Will from the end of the hallway. Gulping loudly, you motion for Will to go first. The floorboards creak and groan under you as you make your way down the hall. A ruckus of noise emits from behind each door that you pass. You can only imagine what goes on behind them on a regular basis. Arriving where Jack stands, he nods and swings open the shabby, wooden door, which looks as if it were at one time painted green.  
A look of shock passes across your face as you stare at the room that awaits you. A rusty bed that seems to be missing a leg sits against the side of the room, covered in stained red sheets. A glass window, covered in a layer of dirt, occupates the adjacent wall. That is the extent of what lies in the room.  
"Uh...Only ONE bed?" you question, with a slight edginess to your voice. Jack, in return, looks about the room with a look that says, 'It's not so bad!" before speaking,  
"Well, luv, a place such as this hardly calls for a room with two beds!" Jack smirks at you.  
"Oh, yeah." You sigh.  
"Well, g'night me lads!" Jack calls as he saunters to the bed He lays across it while folding his arms across his chest, droops his hat down over his eyes, and seemingly goes to sleep.  
"I'm not a lad." You state, but Jack doesn't answer. The noises from downstairs are silenced as you hear Will quietly shut the door behind you.  
You turn back and smile at Will who looks just as nervous as you are.  
Returning the smile he says,  
"We'd best get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us. Who knows the next time that we'll be able to sleep?" You nod in agreement as he walks toward the bed and lays to the right of Jack, closing his eyes instantly. It's only you, now, that stands by the door. Finally mustering up the courage, you walk towards the left side of the bed, and sit yourself down on the side, trying not to fall off. Still sitting upright, you look down at Jack, who lies in the space in between you and Will, snoring loudly.  
As tired as you are, you can't find the will to go to sleep. A homesick feeling comes over you as you sit on the bed, staring at the lit candle, which sits on the top of a chest at the foot of the bed. A strange silence comes upon the room. The only sound is that of Will breathing rhythmically in his sleep. The snores of Jack Sparrow can no longer be heard. Turning toward him, you see him staring at you from under the brim of his hat.  
"I thought you'd be the one ta fall asleep firs', seein' as how you was complainin' abou' 'ow tired you were the 'ole way 'ere." He murmurs.  
"I know," you nod, "It's not that I'm not tired....I just...can't sleep."  
"Well!" Jack says as he sits up to be eye-level with you, "That simply won't do! 'Ow's about I tell ye a story then?"  
"OK," you shrug.  
"Well, lass, there was a time, nigh six years ago, when I 'ad what you'd call, a slight brush with the East India Trading Company......"  
As Jack tells you his story, you listen interestedly, and are soon calmed down enough to the point where your eyelids feel as if they weigh at least 500 pounds each.  
The last words you hear before you fall asleep are,  
"....and then they made me their chief...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pair of dark eyes. A pair of dark eyes are staring down at you. Giving a loud gasp, you sit upright quickly, smacking your head into something harshly as you do so.  
"Bloody 'ell, lass! Tis only me!" You hear Jack moan in pain as he grips his forehead. Your own forehead pounds as well, as you gaze at about you. The room that you fell asleep in, looks rather same except for the sunlight streaming through the murky window. Turning to Jack, you muster a tiny,  
"Sorry."  
"'S alright," he grumbles, "'Ere. Wear this, you look like a bloody fool walkin' round the way you do." He tosses you a bundle of fabric, and strides out of the room. Looking around you, you see that you are the only one in the room. Tiredly looking down to see what Jack had tossed to you, you find that it is a dress. A green dress of 17th century style. 'I should probably put it on. I probably DO look like a fool walking around in my clothes from my time period', you think to yourself.  
Once you have changed into the dress (it was quite hard to get into!) you gaze down at yourself. The neck is rather low, but then again so were all the dresses' necks in this time period, and the skirt of the dress is a little long. You'll have to hold it up when you walk. Not knowing what to do with your old clothes, you decide to leave them in the room. No sense in carrying them around wherever you go.  
Popping your head quickly out into the hall, you see Will leaning against the wall. Upon noticing you, he says,  
"Jack said that he wanted us to meet him down at the docks."  
"Oh, OK." You reply as you stand next to him. Gazing at your dress, Will says,  
"If I may say so, that dress is more suitable than what you wore before."  
"Yeah, I guess," you shrug.  
  
The sunlight causes you to sweat underneath the many layers of your new dress as you and Will approach the docks where you find Jack smuggling a banana from a nearby vendor.  
"Ah, finally!" Jack rambles as you come closer. "This way!" Following Jack down the docks, the smell of saltwater lifts into the air. Glancing down aways, you can see the Interceptor floating not far off atop the glittering sea.  
"Feast your eyes Captain!" Your turn you eyes from the ship to see Gibbs standing beside a long line of men; your new crew.  
"All of them, faithful hands before the mast! Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot!" An odd assortment of pirates stand tiredly in the heat. You can't help but think that none of them look very willing to be here.  
"So this...is your able-bodied crew?" Will implores to Jack warily. Jack ignores the question and walk along the line of pirates, followed closely by you, Will, and Gibbs.  
"You, sailor!" Jack shouts at a pirate with a colorful parrot perched on his shoulder.  
"Cotton, sir!" chimes Gibbs.  
"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asks accusingly. When Cotton doesn't reply, Jack commands,  
"Mr. Cotton, answer man!"  
"Uh, he's a mute, sir. Poor devil 'ad his tongue cut out." To prove his case, Cotton opens his mouth, to reveal a disgusting stump at the back of his throat. In the movie, you simply laughed at this scene. But now you realize that it's just gross. Your eyes widen in disgust as you gaze into his mouth.  
"So, he trained the parrot to talk for 'im! No one's yet figured how...." Gibbs continues. Looking confused Jack hesitantly asks,  
"Mr. Cotton's....Parrot, same question!" The bird merely flaps its wings and squawks,  
"Awk! Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!! Awk!"  
"Mostly we figure that means yes!" Gibbs smiles at Jack.  
"O' course it does! Satisfied?" Jack asks looking back at you and Will.  
"Well, you've proved their mad!" you return to Jack, who looks at the crew in the same way as he looked upon the room last night, 'their not so bad!'.  
Looking back at Will, you aren't surprised at his suspicious gaze.  
"Let me guess!" you say "Your words exactly?" But before Will can answer, you hear,  
"And what's the benefit for us?!" That'll be Anamaria.  
You smirk to yourself as you see Jack's eyes widen in fear as he realizes that it is her, too. Cautiously making his way toward her, you mumble to Will,  
"This'll be good..."  
"Anamaria!" Jack greets as he lifts her hat, revealing her tan face and raven hair. Without a reply, she harshly slaps him across the face, sending him stumbling back into you. You now realize that you will most likley be spending this whole adventure just trying to keep these two guys upright!  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" you taunt Jack.  
"No, that one I deserved." Jack shrugs. Anamaria nods in agreement as she accuses,  
"You stole my boat!"  
"Actually," Jack starts, but is cut off by another slap. You wince as you hear the slap across his face. It must have been a hard one seeing as how it takes some time for him to speak again.  
"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you!"  
"But you didn't!!!!" she screams again. Jack frantically searches for something to say, while moving his arms around wildly while doing so.  
"You'll get another one!" he musters. Pointing her finger into his face, she says menacingly,  
"I will.."  
"A better one!" you hear Will add behind you.  
"A better one!" Jack agrees enthusiastically. Pointing to the Interceptor, you add,  
"That one!"  
"What one?" asks Jack. Following your stare to the Interceptor, he angrily spins back toward you,  
"That one??!!" but then, seeing Anamaria, quickly adds,  
"Aye! That one! What say you?"  
"Aye!" the line of pirates shout as Anamaria forcefully grabs her hat back from Jack. The crew then hurriedly scampers towards the ship. Gibbs, however, stays behind and argues with Jack,  
"No, no, no, no, no, no! I told ye, ye were pushin' your luck bringin one woman aboard, sir. But tis frightfully worse to bring two on board!" Gazing up at the sky, Jack fondles the banana still in his hand as he reasons,  
"It'd be far worse not to ever." And with that, he follows the crew towards the ship. Looking up at the sky yourself, you see a mass of storm clouds forming in the distance. Oh damn! You'd forgotten about that bloody storm!  
  
Hope that you enjoyed reading the eighth chapter! More soon! Please review! 


	9. Stormy Weather and Jack's Past

Hey everybody! Please enjoy chapter 9!!! This one took awhile!  
  
Sailing away from Tortuga, you chew your bottom lip nervously. You hate storms. You've never been at sea during a storm, but you know full well that it's no picnic. You stand, rooted to the spot, at the very back of the Interceptor, watching the ever looming closer storm clouds. An occasional flicker of lightning causes your stomach to turn in knots.  
Since there is now a crew on board, your presence is no longer needed at every position on the ship, so Jack dutifully gave you the job of manning the ropes attached to the larger sails near the stern. This is fine by you, running every which way during a storm isn't what you would call easy.  
You suddenly get the feeling that you are not standing alone. Turning to your left, you see Will beside you, giving you a worried expression.  
"Jack sent me here to see if you were still alive." Smiling a bit, whilst relaxing your grip on the backside of the ship, you reply,  
"I'm fine, it's just that I....well, I just really hate storms."  
"That's understandable," Will shrugs. "I had a fear of them when I was young. But then one day, I thought to myself, 'they're just two bits if air, moving together as one'. And from then on, I haven't been frightened of them! Does that help you at all?" Will asks.  
"Yeah...tons." you reply dryly.  
"Good!" he says, obviously not catching on to your sarcasm, and clapping you on the back in a friendly gesture, returning to his post at the bow of the ship with Gibbs.  
  
For the next hour and a half or so, you maintain your task of tightening the ropes whenever they loosen a tad, causing the sail to hoist back to its original position. Over the course of time, however, the wind picks up an unnatural pace, making your rope tightening more and more frequent. Glancing upward anxiously, you see that the eerie storm clouds now hover above you threateningly. You hear Jack shout commands at the crew as they prepare for the storm. With a sickening thud, your heart drops into your chest as you feel a plump, fat raindrop land on your cheek. No sooner do you wipe it slowly away, when a clap of loud thunder roars across the sea. Presently, more rain begins to fall, until eventually, it seems as if buckets of it are being tossed from the heavens. With your hair plastered to your face from the rain, you turn to look at the rest of the crew. They scurry about unafraid, doing their jobs urgently, but without fear. How they can remain so calm, you have no idea. You've never been more terrified in your life. Jack stands calmly at the wheel, every once in a while glancing at a compass in his hand and turning the wheel in accordance to it. Remembering your task, you turn hastily back to the ropes to find that they are loose and flapping in the violent wind. Grabbing hold of them, you immediately pull with all of your strength to keep the sails up higher. The storm proves a mighty opponent, however, seeing as the ropes are blown loose again in a matter of minutes. The dark clouds rage low upon the water, causing all light to be cut off from the sun. It might as well be midnight judging upon how dark it is now.  
An unwelcome gush of water flows over you as a rogue wave splashes onto the deck, causing you to be even more drenched if possible. Tiredly pushing your fear behind you, grab hold of the ropes again to tighten them. You are hardly able to stand as the ship rocks back and forth amongst the angry waves of the sea. Hearing shouts from the crew, you turn back slightly and squint to see through the sheets of rain and see the crew clinging to the sides. It seems as if fear has gotten the better of some of them. The only one who seems to remain calm is Jack, who still, amongst the reckless lurching of the ship, stands firm in front of the wheel, compass still clutched in his hand as he steers the ship through he raging storm.  
You see the figure of Gibbs stagger towards Jack shouting,  
"We should drop canvass sir!"  
"She can 'old a bit longer!" Jack shouts in return.  
"What's in yer head, that's put ye in such a fine mood, Cap'n?" Gibbs shouts back as he is nearly thrown from the ship. You yourself are having trouble maintaining balance as another shuddering roar of thunder is heard.  
"We're catching up!" Jack yells, as if to himself.  
You can only guess that he means The Black Pearl when he says that. Quickly wiping your soaked hair out of your eyes, you turn back to your job.  
  
For a long while, you do nothing but tighten and loosen the ropes. No longer thinking of how tired or afraid you are. But as you once again grip the ropes, you can't help but notice that the ship is not swaying back and forth as much as it was. And now that you think of it, you can't remember the last time that you heard the sound of thunder. Ceasing your work, you look up. A slight rain sprinkles onto your face as you see clouds bunched together in the night air. Groups of starlight sky are visible through certain holes in the blanket of cloud.  
"Fer those of ye not on deck duty, ye can take a rest before morning!" you hear Jack shout. Achingly rubbing at your rope burned hands, you see a few members of the crew disappear below the hatch to the levels below the ship. Swinging back to face you, Jack says,  
"Ye can take yerself some rest, lass. Ye did a fine job of it tonight." He then turns back to continue steering the ship towards Isle de Muerta. You smile inwardly. A compliment from Captain Jack Sparrow is rare indeed, and you feel privileged to have received one.  
"Thanks, Captain." You say as you head to the hatch. Lowering yourself below levels, you see a row of at least 20 beds against the far side of the room. Some of the crew, such as Cotton are already asleep on their beds, snoring away. For them , this was just another day at sea. Hearing your stomach growl, you tiredly walk over to the other side of the room where the food and provisions are stored in many boxed crates. Hastily grabbing a few rather damp rolls from the nearest crate, you shuffle to the nearest bunk against the wall of the ship and drape your body against it. You feel rather uncomfortable laying there, with your hair and dress still rather soaked. But then again, what can you change into? You absent mindedly shovel a few bits of bread into your mouth as you gaze out of the window that rests slightly above your head. More starlight is now seen, and the ocean is unrecognizably calmer. Almost as if there had been no storm at all.  
The unwelcome feeling of insomnia comes over you once again as you lay there, staring of into the night.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dead...men..tell..no...tales.." Ugh! What is that awful sound? ....Oh, it's that damn bird. You open your eyes and sit up. You obviously must have drifted off some time last night, seeing as how you're waking up from sleep. Glancing out the tiny window near your bunk, you see that it might be late morning. A cloudy fog hangs over the sea, preventing you from seeing any further.  
As you come back onto the deck, you see the whole crew leaning against the side of the ship, staring off into the fog. Quietly taking your place beside Will and Gibbs, you hear Gibbs mutter to Will,  
"Puts a chill in the bones at how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage. " Focusing your eyes more intently on the water, you see debris from previous ship wrecks glide by as you sail quietly past. You shudder. Gibbs was right. It is creepy. You turn back to see Will suspiciously gazing at Jack, who is currently inspecting his compass, and finally clicking it shut.  
"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will inquires to Gibbs. Gibbs then pulls away from the side of the ship and takes a swig from his flask of rum.  
"Not a lot known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isle de Muerta. That was before I met 'im. Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."  
"What?" Will's questions, "He failed to mention that!"  
"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now," Gibbs sits himself down upon a nearby step, as you and Will both sit down as well, eager to hear more,  
"And a hard learned lesson it was," Gibbs continues, "See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everythin's an equal share as should be the location of the treasure, too. So..Jack gives up the bearins'. That night....there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island an' left 'im to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat!"  
"Oh! So that's the reason for all the.." Will, then does a surprisingly funny imitation of Jack, which makes you laugh.  
"Reason's got nothin' to do with it," Gibbs continues gravely, "Now Will, Violet, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. Well, it won't do much good fer huntin' or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starving belly an' thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly," He imitates pointing a pistol to his head, "But Jack made it off the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate!"  
"Barbossa..." Will adds.  
"Aye!"" Gibbs agrees.  
"So," you enter the conversation with a slight sarcasm to your voice, "tell me. How DID Jack get off that darned island?"  
"Well, I'll tell ye!" Gibbs turns to you, "He waded out into the shallows, and there he waited for three days and three nights till all manner of sea-creatures became acclimated to his presence. And on the forth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea-turtles, harnessed them together, and made a raft!" Gibbs seems to be very proud of this story. Too bad it's not true. You can't help but let out a snort of laughter as he finishes. They, then, both look at you curiously.  
"Sorry!" you say, still smiling. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Jack standing a short ways away, listening to your conversation.  
"He- he roped himself a couple of sea-turtles?" Will asks Gibbs earnestly.  
"Aye! Sea-turtles!" Gibbs nods.  
"So Capn' Sparrow...what was it that you used for rope?" you call to Jack, who now stands closer. Taking a while before answering, he finally states,  
"Human hair....from my back." Will and Gibbs both share rather startled glances.  
"Let go of the anchor!" Jack commands loudly to the crew. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." He adds walking toward the edge of the ship.  
"Wait!" you call, standing up. "Can't I come?" Jack suddenly stops in his tracks, and swivels around to meet your gaze.  
"You, Violet, wish to come?" But before you reply, you think to yourself, 'do I really want to? I'll be up against a lot of evil pirates if I go with them, and I don't have a clue on how to use a sword or anything!'  
  
OK! It's YOUR decision on whether or not you go into the island with them! I'm writing the next chapter based on what you say, so when you review, please post which way you'd rather go: To the island with Jack and Will OR stay on the ship with the crew and wait for Will to return with Elizabeth. I know that most of you might want to go to the island with Jack and Will, but think about it first! What would you REALLY do? I know I'd be too scared to go! But then again, I'd still luv the adventure! Post your opinions please! The majority will when the passage of the next chapter that I write! Bu-bye! 


	10. Isla De Muerta

First of all, I'd like to explain something. I'm sorry if I had misled some of you, but I never intended for you/Violet to fall in love with anyone in this story. You/Violet will only cultivate a friendship with the characters. The only love interests in the story are Will/Elizabeth & Jack/his ship. Just like the movie. So if you're a person who's into Mary- Sues' and fluff, this may not be the story for you. Once again, I'm sorry if I gave any other impression.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot, I waited a bit longer to update so that I could count all of the votes for the next chapter. The winning choice was to go on the island with Will & Jack. There were only 2 votes saying that you'd want to stay on the ship, so sorry, but majority wins. Sorry for all the talk! Here is chapter 10..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah....yeah I really wanna go." You reply hesitantly. You'll just hope and pray that you live through this, besides, it'd be boring to just sit here and wait. However, before you make your move to follow Jack to the side of the ship, you hear Will protest,  
"Jack, I'm not quite sure she should come. After all, she could get injured." Will then looks at you apologetically, "I'm sorry, Violet, but that is how I feel." Before you can speak on your behalf, you hear Jack explain to Will,  
"She knowingly endangers herself, mate. After all, she is Blackbeard's child." Jack, then, smirks mockingly at you. Could he possibly know that you were lying? No...of course not. How could he know? Shrugging the thought away, you smile pleadingly at Will,  
"Like he said, I know what I'm getting myself into." After a moment's consideration, Will shrugs,  
"Well, then, so be it. But please try to be cautious." Aww. So cute. Always looking out for the welfare of the ladies, or so-called ladies anyway.  
As you and Will begin to climb down the side of the ship to the small boat, you hear Gibbs ask Jack,  
"Captain, what if the wors' should 'appen?" After a slight pause, you hear Jack mutter in reply,  
"Keep to the code."  
"Aye! The code." Gibbs nods in agreement.  
"Hurry yerself, lass!" Jack urges you to climb down faster.  
Once the three of you are seated inside the tiny rowboat, Jack grasps hold of the oars and begins to row out into the fog. The crew of the Interceptor stare remorsefully down at you from the ship. Perhaps they don't think that you'll come back. A shiver runs down your spine as the cool, wet air causes goose-bumps to form on your skin as the Interceptor disappears into the fog like a ghost ship. The only sound that you can now hear, is the quiet lapping of water against the boat. Glancing at Will, you see him staring off into the fog, an unreadable expression on his face. You can't see Jack's face, seeing as how his back is turned to you, but you can imagine that he looks the same as usual. Calm and casual, even in the most desperate of times. You awkwardly stifle a sneeze, not wanting to cause a sound in the overbearing silence. Hearing Will sharply intake a breath, you turn around to see the towering shapes of rocks appear amidst the sweeping fog. And then, slowly, the massive form of the Isle de Muerta takes shape above you. With your mouth hanging slightly open, Jack rows the boat into a large cave opening into the core of the island. The cool air drastically changes from cool to humid and damp as the walls of the cave slowly encompass you. Gasping sharply, you see a skeleton lay across a sandy bar to the right with a crab scuttling close by. You do not want to know how that pirate died. Silence once again, falls upon you as your trek towards the interior of the island continues. Suddenly breaking the silence, you hear Will ask,  
"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"  
"Pirate's code," you hear Jack speak as he continues to row onward, "Any man that falls behind...is left behind." Will scoffs beside you as he retorts,  
"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"  
"Ya know, fer havin' such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," Jack returns with a sharper tone, "Sprung two pirates from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga,..." All at once, a bright yellow glow looms up from the water, causing both you and Will to glance curiously over the side. An endless count of gold coins glitter beneath the surface of the clear seawater. The faint scent of rum lifts into your nostrils as Jack leans down beside you to gaze at the loot as well. Turning to look at Will, you see a look of utter amusement passes across his face.  
"...and you're completely obsessed with treasure..." You say to Will, who in return glances at you with a slight flare of anger in his usually placid expression. Sitting upright again, you look at Jack, who no longer looks surprised at your line-stealing. He's most likely used to you by now.  
"I am NOT obsessed with treasure!" Will angrily fumes at you. Docking the boat in a small alcove, Jack disembarks onto the floor of the cave and steps up to look out into a small cleft in the cave wall. After glancing through it for a few seconds, he turns back and points out to Will,  
"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Climbing up after him, you and Will stare out into the cleft that reveals a much larger cave....and it's filled with pirates. Cursed pirates. At the front, atop a mound of treasure, stands the infamous Captain Barbossa, and at his side is Elizabeth, bound by the wrists. Her dark blonde hair falls around her panic-stricken face as Barbossa shouts and encourages his men,  
"Gentlemen! The time has come!" he raises his arms in a very triumphant style, "Salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!"  
"Elizabeth!" you hear Will whisper. Staring in shock at your surroundings, you'd forgotten that the other two were with you.  
"Fer ten years, we've been tested and tried, and each man-jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over...and a hundred times again!" Barbossa continues, amongst the shouts of his crew, "Punished we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crime! Here it is.." Barbossa then forcefully kicks off the lid of the chest that lays before him and Elizabeth. Running his fingers over the many coins that lay inside, he states gravely, "the cursed treasure of Cortez himself! Every last piece that went astray, we have restored...save for this!!" he accusingly points to the medallion that hangs from Elizabeth's neck.  
"Jack!" Will starts to clamor of the ledge, but Jack holds him back. You glance down nervously as a couple of coins skitter down into the cave.  
"Not yet," Jack murmurs to the both of you, "We wait until the opportune moment." He then prances off around a corner. Will looks at you in disbelief for a moment before running after Jack. Sighing, you follow Will.  
"When's that? When it's the greatest profit to you?" Will implores suggestively to Jack, who freezes his movement before turning back and literally talking into Will's face,  
"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please, both of you, stay here," he points down to the ground before adding, "and try not to do anything stupid!" He then, runs off around the corner again. Will's face is literally livid with anger as he stands, clenching his fists. Uh-oh.....you know what's coming next.  
"Wait here," Will commands as he returns back to the boat. Biting your bottom lip, you see Barbossa still raving, and Elizabeth now being forced over the top of the chest.  
"And who among us has paid the blood sacrificed owed to the heathen gods?"  
"Us!" the pirates retort. Hearing a sound behind you, you see Will walking past you, gripping an oar.  
"Will!" you whisper loudly to him. Turning to face you with a surprised look on his face, you continue worriedly, "Don't....don't hit him too hard OK?" Astonishment and confusion cloud Will's face as he starts,  
"How did you know that I was going to-"  
"Just go, before I change my mind and upset the balance of the movie!" you hiss. Before he can question you any further, you hiss again, "Go!" Still looking bemused, he disappears around the corner again. As much as you want to help Jack, it would ruin the whole movie if he didn't get left behind, and you don't want that to happen.  
You flinch as you see Elizabeth's hand being sliced by Barbossa. The chants of the pirates vibrate in your ears as the medallion falls from Elizabeth's hand into the chest. An eerie silence then follows as the pirates wait for the satisfaction of mortality that will never come.  
"Violet!" you hear someone hiss behind you, causing you to jump. However it's only Will. "Violet, I need your help. Can you do me a favor?" Will asks in a hushed voice.  
"Sure, what?" you reply in a deadpan voice. You're still kinda irked at him for rendering Jack unconscious.  
"The other boats that the pirates used to row here are just beyond that alcove there. What I need you to do is grab all of their oars, and meet me back here, do you understand?"  
"Uh..OK." You utter nervously. Pushing past Will, you walk towards the corner and around to the left to find yet another small docking area, where about 6 boats rest, bobbing up and down in the water. Working quickly, you grab all of the oars that you can find, and head hurriedly back to meet Will. Stumbling under the weight of so many oars, you finally return the spot where Will asked you to meet him. Only he's not there. Crap. You're don't know how long you can hold all of these things! After a few moments of uncomfortably shifting the large amount of weight in your arms, you see Will approach, Elizabeth in tow. Both of them completely drenched.  
"C'mon hurry!" Will urgently whispers, taking half of the oars from your arms and leading you and Elizabeth back towards your own boat. You eagerly pick up the pace at the sounds of the pirates noticing Elizabeth's lack of presence.  
Nearly dropping the oars, the three of you scramble into the boat, a sort of silenced panic dwelling over you. With amazing speed Will speedily kicks the boat from it's docking place on the rock and begins to row back out into the passage that leads back towards the sea.  
Your breathing quickens as the cave echoes with the shouts of the pirates, who have now, obviously discovered their lack of oars. Cascading back into the foggy air, Will commands in an urgent voice,  
"Throw the oars into the water." Quickly obeying, both you and Elizabeth start to pick up the oars and toss them into the ocean, one by one, each making a soft 'ker-plunk' sound.  
After a few moments of rowing in through mist quietly, Will breaks the silence once again,  
"Elizabeth, this is Violet, she's a friend who's proved to be most helpful to me."  
"Hello," Elizabeth nods to you in a barely audible whisper. You notice that she is slightly shivering in her soaked, maroon dress.  
"Hey," you smile. You don't really know what to say. "That's a bummer about you being kidnapped and all." You try desperately to make conversation.  
"How is it that you know Will?" Elizabeth asks imploringly. Is that jealousy in her voice? Does she actually think that you and Will are 'together'?  
"I met her in Port Royale, where she offered her services to help me in my search for you." Will answers for you. Elizabeth's composure seems to soften towards you as she hears this from Will. Good. You'd hate for you and Elizabeth to get off to a bad start.  
Sitting up, you can see the Interceptor loom from the fog as you approach quietly. Docking against the side of the ship, Will gestures for you and Elizabeth to climb up first. As you rise to the deck level, the crew awaits you, turning their gazes to the newcomer that is Elizabeth  
"Not more pirates..." you hear Elizabeth murmur beside you as Will, now, climbs up as well.  
"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs greets her. "Lass! Where be Jack?" he now looks towards you. As you open your mouth to answer, Will speaks first.  
"He fell behind.." he now leads Elizabeth away to tend to her hand, which is starting to drip with blood.  
The crew falls unnaturally silent as those words were uttered.  
"Don't worry," you console to Gibbs, "Jack'll be back."  
"How do ye know?" Gibbs asks suspiciously.  
"I...just....know."  
  
I hope that you all like this chapter. I think that this is the longest chapter yet! My eyes hurt so bad from staring at the screen so much! Please, oh please, review! 


	11. Elizabeth and pirates

I am SO sorry that I have not updated in so long. I've just had a terrible week. My dad had a heart-attack, and I have been at the hospital for most of the week. But anyway, he's home now, and I finally have some time to relax. Please enjoy chapter 11....  
  
The crew begins at once to get ready to make way again as you stand, rooted to the spot, on the deck, staring back into the fog, half expecting the cursed pirates to emerge from under the water in skeleton form, ready to tear you from limb to limb. Shaking the thought away, you head down the deck, where you see Will and Elizabeth start to head down to the lower levels. Before they descend, however, Gibbs stops them,  
"Will, d'ya think that ye can give me a hand 'ere? These sails are bein' mighty stubborn!" Gibbs impatiently tugs at a few ropes near the bow. Will pauses, and then finally nods in agreement. Turning to you, Will asks,  
"Violet, could you take Elizabeth below until I can come down myself?" Shrugging, you reply,  
"OK." Smiling at Elizabeth, you motion for her to descend below decks, and you follow soon after her. It takes awhile for your eyes to adjust to the atmosphere of the lower level, seeing as how all of the portholes which reveal the outside have been shut.  
Hearing Elizabeth give a shaky sigh, you turn your attention back towards her. Her hair, still damp, falls across the shoulders of her dark red dress that had been given to her by Barbossa. You notice that she still clutches her hand that had been cut.  
"Oh!" you start, " Sorry!" You then head towards the crates of supplies toward the back of the large cabin area. Grabbing a long piece of cloth, you walk back towards Elizabeth and hand her the cloth.  
"Thank you," she smiles as she starts to wrap her hand. Looking about her surroundings, she finds a nearby table, and sits herself beside it, whilst wrapping her hand. The table holds the only light source in the whole room; two candles which are nearly burnt out. You slowly sit opposite her, rapping your knuckles on the table the same way that you do to your desk at school. You smile to yourself, as she gives a sigh of frustration when the bandage wrapped around her hand falls limply from it's knot. As she tiredly starts to tie the knot again, she speaks to you, seemingly to fill the awkward silence,  
"So...Violet, where exactly do you call home?" Uh....how do you answer that? You nervously reply,  
"Uh...nowhere really." She stops her bandaging a moment to gaze at you curiously,  
"Nowehere? How can you not live anywhere?" Boy does she have some tough ones!  
"Well...right now, I guess I live on the Interceptor." Smiling feebly, you hope that you sound convincing.  
"So..you're a pirate then, is that it? Like the rest of them?" she asks as she nods toward the upper deck. "I don't see a pirate brand on you wrist." She glances down at you wrist that lies on the table. Sitting up straighter than you were before, you reply smartly,  
"Well, that's because I've never been caught." You can't help but feel a bit full of yourself right now.  
"So you ARE a pirate?" Elizabeth questions again. Studying your nails nonchalantly, you drawl with a sort of pride in your voice,  
"You could say that." You're almost tempted to add that you are the child of Blackbeard, but then you don't want to sound TOO full of yourself. After all, it's a pack of lies anyway.  
"You know when I was a young girl, I had a sort of fascination about pirates," Elizabeth begins as she finally ties a strict knot in the bandage around her palm. "I used to drive my father mad when I would run about the house pretending that I was a pirate, acting like a ruffian. I used to get myself into quite a lot of trouble." She laughs as she speaks this and you can't help but laugh with her. You used to do the same exact thing. Her smile quickly disappears though as it is replaced by a frown. "Of course I can't stand them now. Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them!" She then looks at you with an apologetic face, "Oh, Violet, I meant not to offend you!" You smile assuredly and reply,  
"It, OK. But I gotta say one thing. Not all pirates are bad. I mean, just because you get kidnapped by a pirates-"  
"And threatened!" You can only guess that she means Jack.  
"He saved your life, you know." You say softly. The fire in her eyes seems to diminish a bit as you say this. A moment of silence falls on you again until Elizabeth gives yet another cry of frustration. Her bandage has come loose again.  
"When Will comes down, he should be able to help you with that," you say as you nod towards her hand. No sooner do you say this, when you hear footsteps coming down the stairs from behind. You turn around to see Will approach. Both he and Elizabeth stare at one another for a while before you clear your throat impatiently. Being jerked out of his love-struck trance, he turns to you and says,  
"Gibbs wished me to tell you that it is now your shift to work on deck." Sighing inwardly, you rise from your chair and retort,  
"Alrighty then, I'll go. Have a nice chat about the medallion, you two!" You don't need to turn around to know that they both have looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
Climbing back on deck, you see that you have now sailed considerably far out to sea, and that the fog has lifted, revealing a deep blue sky. The crew bustles about the deck, doing their daily routine.  
"Lass," Gibbs shouts at you from the front of the ship, "You'll be takin' yer spot near the back!" Whistling 'A Pirate's Life For Me' extremely off key, you head towards your usual spot near the back of the ship to continue your job of tightening the ropes connected to one of the smaller sails located just under the bigger ones. As you mindlessly do your work, your mind wanders. You think about how much you hate your dress. It is so thick and hot, and you wish that you had you regular, comfy clothes on again. Too bad you left them on Tortuga. You don't mind so much about looking stupid anymore. The heat is enough to drive one mad. Your hair blows into your eyes as a slight breeze picks up. Looking up, you see, off in the distance, a heavy fog forming......Your heart drops as you see the Black Pearl emerge from it like a ghost ship.  
  
Thank you for reading chapter 11. I know that it was kinda short, but I am so tired out from this week. I'll be updating next Monday night, so by Tuesday morning, chapter 12 should be up. And judging on what's coming up next, it'll be a long one. Anyway, thanks again for reading this, amd pleas e don't forget to revirew! 


	12. Battle at Sea

Um, yah, OK, hi. I've been recently working in my new fanfic, but it's kinda dark and depressing, so if that's not your bag, I wouldn't recommend reading it. Sorry for babbling, here's chapter 12..  
  
"G-G-G-G-Gibbs?" you muster as you stare at the torn, black sails that loom not very far into the horizon. Over the strong wind, however, no one hears your slight whimpering. Finding the ability to raise your voice, you shout  
"Mr. Gibbs?" Still staring at the cursed ship, which, by the way, is even closer than before, you hear footsteps beside you.  
"What tis is it that yer shoutin' about, lass?"  
"The Black Pearl." you whisper.  
"What was that?"  
"The Black Pearl."  
"Violet, yer gonna have ta speak louder!"  
Sighing in frustration, you turn to Gibbs and forcefully shove his shoulders to face the horizon behind the Interceptor. A look of shock and fear crosses his face as he exclaims,  
"Mother's love! The Pearl!"  
"Duh!" you retort. Gibbs quickly moves back to face the rest of the crew who are all now staring at you.  
"Hands aloft t'loose the gallants! With this wind, she'll carry every sail we've got!" Knowing that the Pearl will eventually catch up to you no matter what, you make no move to help. You only stare helplessly at the dark ship, with its menacingly large hull.  
"What's happening?" you hear Elizabeth call from behind you. Turning around you see that both Elizabeth and Will have returned from below decks.  
"The Black Pearl! She's gaining on us!" shouts Anamaria as she tugs at the wheel. Running up beside you, Elizabeth protests,  
"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"  
"Second fastest, actually" you correct her, pointing your finger knowingly in what you can imagine to be a very irritating manner. Looking around somewhat helplessly for a while, Elizabeth returns,  
"We're shallow on the draft, right?"  
"Aye," Anamaria agrees confusedly.  
"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" she says with a new bit of hope in her voice, pointing farther out into the ocean where the sea is noticeably shallower.  
"Uh, Liz?" you step around to face Elizabeth and hold a time-out signal with your hands. "I, uh, hate to be a buzz-kill, but no matter what we do that ship is gonna catch us whether we like it or not. So we might as well just turn around fight them now." You realize now that everyone probably hates you now, but oh well. You're just trying to help.  
"We don't have to outrun 'em long! Just long enough!" Gibbs tries to reason with you.  
"Ugh. Whatever." You mumble inaudibly as you head to the hatch, which leads to the lower decks. As you sidestep Will, you hear him call after you,  
"Violet! Where are you going?"  
"To load the cannons!" You call back. After all, that's what they're going to do, eventually.  
Once you have reached the dark interior of the lower levels, you head towards the supply crates and hastily pick up an assortment of large spoons and forks from the silverware drawer. Walking heatedly over to the first cannon, you stuff the many spoons and knives into the spout amongst the sound of the clatter as they hit the metal interior of the cannon. After a good ten minutes of doing this, you hear the rest of the crew hurry down. They stop suddenly when they see that you have already done the majority of loading the cannons. Shrugging, you state,  
"Told ya we'd resort to this!" Nodding uncertainly the crew begins to take what's left from the crates and stuffs the remainder of it into the cannons that can hold more than what you've already put into them. Once that you are sure that the cannons are taken care of, you run back on deck, where only Gibbs, Will, Anamaria, Elizabeth, and a couple other crew members now stand. Your eyes widen in shock as you see how close that the Black Pearl is now. They now have oars on either side of the boat, which seems to be giving the ship more speed.  
You walk up to stand beside Will and Elizabeth, your look of worry matching theirs.  
"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Elizabeth exclaims after a few moments. Confusion dawns the other three's faces until Will shrugs,  
"It certainly gives the element of surprise."  
"You're daft lady!" Anamaria accuses, "You all are!"  
"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs adds with a hint of pride in his voice. Turning to the two crewmembers lurking near the bow of the ship, he shouts at them,  
"Lower the starboard anchor! Do it ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Knowing that Gibbs is serious, they then heave the large, heavy anchor over the right side and drop it. Knowing what's to come, you run to the rail and grip it for dear life. Sure enough, after a moment, you feel the ship give an awful lurch and you are hurled forward (almost overboard!). Still gripping, you hear Elizabeth shout to Anamaria,  
"Let go!" You then hear the rattle of the ship's wheel being let loose behind you. The others fall against the side too, as the ship drags to the side, spinnng around to face the Black Pearl. The spray of saltwater splashes into your eyes as you look down at the ocean over the side of the ship.  
Once you are able to stand upright again, you feel Gibbs grab your arm,  
"Take this lass!" he thrusts a cutlass into your arms, "No pirate wants ta be caught withou' one!" Gazing curiously at your new weapon, you slowly unsheathe the sword. You smile as the sound of the metal being removed from its sheath fills your ears. You have no idea how to use it, but still, you feel a strange sense of power holding it in your arms. Almost as if you are now OFFICAILLLY a pirate. As you come out of your trance, you quickly sheathe the sword and head towards the other side of the ship to stand by Elizabeth and Will. To your dismay, you find yourself now gliding along past the Black Pearl, the pirates shouting curses and rants at you from across the small space of ocean that now lies between the two ships. Suddenly, just when you feel that the tension could not grow any bigger, you hear Elizabeth shout,  
"Fire!" at the same time, you hear Barbossa, standing firmly on the deck of the Black Pearl, shout 'fire' as well. Quickly ducking beneath the railing, your hear the deafening sound of explosions being emitted from both ships. Soon, you realize that emissions can no longer be heard from the Interceptor, only from the Pearl. Your ship has run out of ammo. Damn.  
"We could use a few more ideas, lass!" you hear Gibbs call to Elizabeth from beside you.  
"Your turn!" Elizabeth calls back.  
"We need us a devil's dowry!" Gibbs shouts, as if to himself.  
You hear the sound of a pistol being coked beside you as you look to see Anamaria holding Elizabeth at gunpoint.  
"We'll give 'em her!" she growls. You shake your head and reply,  
"She's not what they're after." Turning to Will, you continue, "Will, go and get the medallion. It's down in the lower level!" No longer questioning you about 'knowing things', Will merely nods and hurriedly runs back toward the hatch. Poor Will. However, it's his movie destiny to almost die.  
All at once, a sickening 'crack' is heard. Looking up, you see that a missile has been shot into the mast of the ship. Teetering for a moment, it eventually emits a low groan, and begins to fall downward. Stumbling back a ways, so as not to get crushed, you see that the mast, having now fallen over completely, now serves as a bridge leading from the Interceptor over to the Black Pearl.  
Snapping around to Elizabeth behind you, you see her holding a long rifle and shooting at the pirates on the neighboring ship. You have to admire her spirit even though the bullets will do no good. Noticing you beside her, she shouts,  
"Get your sword out! I think that they're going to board!" Gulping and nodding slowly, you unsheathe your sword as you see a mass of Barbossa's crew swing over to your ship, grasping long trails of rope. Hoping to avoid any sudden confrontation, you run to the other side of the ship, nearly tripping over the sails from the fallen mast. Turning around however, you see that you are already over taken by a few. They grin at you maliciously as more pirates saunter over, eventually forming a tight ring around you. Crap. Raising your sword, you start to swing menacingly every time that any of the pirates makes a move to come towards you.  
"Back......off!" you threaten (although not very convincingly) as you continue to swing your blade around like a baseball bat, causing a whizzing sound to slice through the air. You can't help but notice that none of them look very scared. Why don't' they go and pick on Elizabeth or something?! Taking your eyes off of the herd of pirates for a moment, you see Elizabeth fighting off a pirate, using her rifle as a sword, and....wait! Is that Jack? Yay, it is! You can see him helping Elizabeth. Before you can call his attention over to you, however, you feel both of your arms being gripped, causing you to drop your sword. Dammit! You took your eyes off the mangy dogs for too long, and now they've got you! Struggling fiercely and kicking incessantly, you feel yourself being hauled up onto some random pirate's shoulder and being carried away.  
"Put....me....down!" you scream, but it's no good. He obviously can't feel the pain of your kicks and punches (from being cursed and all).  
"Jack!" you scream. You see Jack look at you from his kneeling position for a moment, a flicker of recognition on his eyes. But before he makes a move to help you, however, his eye catches some thing else and he shouts,  
"Monkey!"  
"'Old tight luv!" the smelly pirate of whose shoulder you are currently draped across calls to you. Craning your neck up and over behind you to see what he is doing, you see him grab hold of a rope and begin to swing you both over to the Black Pearl. Feeling the dreaded sense of flying again, both of you sail through the air until you feel an abrupt jolt. You are now aboard the Black Pearl. Looking around you, you see that the rest of your crew has now been tied to the mast, as well as Elizabeth, who looks as if she'd be ready to murder someone if she wasn't tied to the mast. There being no more room on the mast for you, you are dragged into the mass of the Pearl crew and tossed into the arms of two more pirates. Your arms are held tightly by the two, one of them being Bo'sun, the other, Twigg, that evil guy that you saw back in Port Royale. The many shouts and screams suddenly come to a halt as you hear Barbossa shout,  
"Gents, our hope is restored!"  
  
Alrighty, please review!! ~crickets sound~ Please???? 


	13. Agreed'

Hey everybody. Don't go to high school, cuz they'll make your life a living hell. Chapter 13 is now up!  
  
A cheer from the Black Pearl crew deafens your ears as they clap and applaud at their victory of retrieving the medallion. You see Jack being seized from the side of the ship and being held captive as well, harboring a very annoyed expression on his face.  
"If anyone of you so much as THINKS the word 'parley'," you hear Pintel growl as he walks along the line of your crew that is currently tied to the mast holding his pistol towards them, "I'll 'ave your guts fer garters!" He slowly makes his way towards you and takes notice of your furious stare. "Don't be getting' any kind 'o' ideas," he sneers at you. Still struggling at the restraining arms of Twigg and Bo'sun, you look back towards the ocean. The Interceptor floats a ways off, looking like a demolished mess. Suddenly, with an earsplitting roar, it explodes, sending shards and debris of wood flying every which way. How on earth did Will manage to get out of there? Barbossa laughs to himself at the sight of the now destroyed ship. No sooner does he turn around, when Elizabeth shoves into him, screaming obscenities and throttling him with her fists, having obviously escaped form her tied position at the mast. Eyes still glowing with evil and laughter, Barbossa seizes her fists in midair and taunts at her,  
"Welcome back, miss! You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now ye return the favor!" And with that he hurls her into the crew of mangy pirates who at once begin to claw and grab at her.  
"Cap'n!" you hear Twigg shout behind you, "Wha' about this one?" he rudely jerks at your arm. Barbossa looks at you from across the deck, seemingly noticing your presence for the first time. Jack the monkey scurries down his arm as he slowly makes his way toward you. The only sound that can now be heard is the steady beat of his boots against the wooden deck. Upon reaching you, he asks from under the brim of his large hat,  
"An' just who might you be, missy?" When you don't answer right away, you feel Bo'sun painfully knee you in the back.  
"You answer the Captain's question!" he bellows. Straightening up stiffly, you hesitantly reply,  
"Violet."  
"And are ye a friend of miss Elizabeth 'ere?" Barbossa nods toward Elizabeth who is still held firmly by the crew, gazing curiously in your direction.  
"Yeah, I guess," you shrug, trying not to let the fear show in your eyes. Staring back up at Barbossa, you see that he has decayed yellow eyes, and it's quite a scary sight.  
"Well," Barbossa rambles, "we wouldn't want ye to feel left out, now, would we?" He then gives a slight nod to Bo'sun and Twigg behind you, and laughs as they shove you into the mass of pirates with Elizabeth. They immediately begin to swarm and grope you, and you've never actually felt more violated in your life. You can hear Elizabeth screaming beside you amidst the shouts and many catcalls. However, the ruckus is cut short when you hear that wonderful voice,  
"Barbossa!" Opening your eyes (you clamped them shut when you were being jostled about), you see Will, standing on the side of the Black Pearl, soaked to the bone and pointing a pistol at Barbossa. You can hear Elizabeth mutter "Will," beside you. Storming down onto the deck, Will commands,  
"They go free!" Barbossa, with a puzzled, yet irate look on his face turns slowly around and starts to stride over to face Will.  
"What's in yer head, boy?" he questions.  
"They go free," Will states again with no trace whatsoever of fear in his deep brown eyes.  
"You only have one shot, and we can't die." You hear Barbossa retort. His back is turned to you, but you know that he says this with a slight smile.  
"Don't do anything stupid!" You snap your head around to see Jack plead with his hands clasped together, being tightly held by a pirate with long black dreadlocks. Will's eyes shift a bit, as if conjuring up a plan, then he replies,  
"You can't...I can!" He pulls the pistol up towards his temple and hops back up onto the side of the Pearl.  
"Like that..." You say, half-smiling. Barbossa turns to look at you for a moment, then returns his attention back to Will,  
"Who are you?" he asks shaking his head slightly. Before Will can answer, you see Jack prance up and start rambling outbursts and whatnot to Barbossa,  
"No one! He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though......eunuch!" He whispers that last part and discreetly points his thumb back at Will. It takes most of your willpower not to burst out in laughter. The quirks of Jack Sparrow: priceless.  
Will unheedingly continues,  
"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!" A gasp and murmur runs through the crowd behind you as Jack reluctantly returns back to his spot by his crew.  
"E's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" you hear Ragetti exclaim behind you.  
"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!" Surprisingly enough, you believe he would do that. He did say that he'd die for Elizabeth.  
"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa replies casually.  
"Elizabeth and Violet go free!" Oh, you feel so honored that he included you in his bargain! Yay! You hear Barbossa give a short sigh before he returns  
"Yes, we know that one, will there be anything else?" Looking back at Jack, you see him pointing to himself and mouthing words to Will. Unfortunately, Will doesn't pick up the hint.  
"And the crew," he points to them with his pistol, "the crew not to be harmed." After a short consideration, Barbossa walks closer to Will and quietly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear replies,  
"Agreed." Will then steps down and hands over his pistol to Pintel and Ragetti, who take him by the arms and lead him away. Glancing back to Elizabeth, you see her eyes locked on Will, a look of admiration in them.  
"Set sail!" you hear Barbossa command. You feel Bo'sun and Twigg drag you and Elizabeth back over near the Interceptor crew, the sun beating down on your face. There's no way you're going to get out of this without having a terrible burn on your face. Looking beside you, you see Jack looking quite downcast at the ground.  
"Don't worry, Jack!" you try to reassure him, "This isn't the end you know!" As his black eyes glance up to meet yours, you hear him mutter,  
"It is for the whelp." You follow his gaze to where Will is being tightly bound at the wrists, his face set in determination. Geez, where does he find so much courage?  
  
After a couple hours of standing on deck in the hot sun whilst the ship sails onward, and listening to Jack's mutterings of what he'd do if he ever got his hands on Barbossa, you see a speck in the distance, which, after time, forms into the shape of an island. The island that you'll be spending the night on. Once the ship is in reasonable distance of the island, the cursed man unhook the long wooden plank from the side and lower it down over the sea. Striding up, Barbossa nods toward Elizabeth, who is then dragged and thrust out onto the plank. She freezes in fear and tries to run back, but they stop her threateningly with their blades. Barbossa merely cackles with pleasure at the sight.  
"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will forcefully lunges from his captors' grasp, "you swore they'd go free!".  
"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa angrily shouts back, "I agreed they'd go free, it was you who failed to specify when or where!" Will is then gagged and dragged away, a furious look on his face as he stares towards Elizabeth.  
"Though, it does seem a shame to lose somethin' so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa continues, as he takes in Elizabeth. "So I'll be havin' that dress back before ye go!" Barbossa extends his hand to receive his dress back.  
Looking both calm and livid at the same time, Elizabeth unbuttons her dress and hastily chucks it back at him among the whistles of the pirates who look up at her.  
"It goes with your black heart!" she retorts. Pressing the maroon dress against his pale face, Barbossa states,  
"Ooh, it's still warm!" before tossing it to a few of his crew members.  
A deathly silence hangs in the air as Elizabeth stands uncertainly at the edge, gazing back at Will.  
"Too long!" Bo'sun shouts and he thrusts his foot onto the plank, causing her to lose her balance and topple into the ocean. Barely before you register this, you are dragged up toward the plank and pushed onto it, your heart beating faster than ever at sight of a gray fin circling the water below you. Shit...sharks.  
"Ye'd best thank the boy lass," you turn around to see Barbossa behind you, one leg propped up onto the plank, "for if it was me who decided what was to be done with ye....let's just say we've not been deprived of just food and drink." More catcalls resound from the pirates as he states this. Oh God. Gross. Barbosssa gives you a slight wink before he turns you around and pushes you to the side. Not wanting to be leered at anymore, you quickly jump down into the water, welcoming the cold relief of the sea.  
  
Next chapter is gonna be about the island Jack, rum, and more Jack! Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! I know, I'm hyper. 


	14. explanation

Hello to all. I'm sorry if this misled you, but this is not a chapter in my story. You see, I typed up chapter 14 all ready to go, but my computer wouldn't let me upload anything unless it was only like a paragraph long. I'm s sorry and I am currently trying to fix my computer's problem, whatever it may be. Please bear with me for a couple of days. I'm sure I'll figure out what's wrong. I'd also like to thank those who have been loyal to this story and who keep reading it. It really touches my heart that you do this..  
Anyway, I'd better wrap this up. I've had to keep coming back to shorten this message because fanfiction wouldn't upload it, saying it was too long. Once again, if you could just give me a couple days to figure out what's wrong, I would be most appreciative. Thanx. 


	15. Stranded

Hi guys! I finally figured out what was wrong!! It turns out that my hard- drive was too crowded or something. Anyway, my mom cleared it out, and it works now! Yay!! Enjoy chapter 15!!!!!!  
  
Cold seawater flows around you as you plunge into the ocean. The unwelcome salty taste floods into your mouth, as you disappear beneath the surface. As your head finds the cool air again, you choke out the water, spewing it back into the sea. Your hair lies across you face in wet strings, impairing your vision. Blinking a few times, you see the figure of Elizabeth a ways off, kicking slowly towards the small spit of land. Remembering that sharks lurk nearby, you quickly command your tired muscles to start to kick towards shore. You moan on frustration as the large skirt of your dress makes it very challenging to propel your legs through the water. After dog-paddling for a few moments, you hear a rather large splash behind you. Softly treading the water, you turn your head around only to see a spot of disturbed, rippling water (obviously where Jack dove after his belongings). Squinting against the harsh sunlight, you look up to see Barbossa leaning over the side of the Black Pearl, laughing evilly as you attempt to start swimming again.  
Your muscles burn and ache as you finally feel the cool sand under your feet as you begin to feel the soft bottom of the ocean floor while you start to come close to the beach. Sputtering and gasping with relief, you collapse onto the hot sand and take slow, deep breaths, welcoming the fresh oxygen that makes it's way so freely into your lungs. Taking a deep breath, you crawl up on all floors to see Elizabeth standing a ways off, staring out at the Black Pearl. You too, turn your head and see Jack just surfacing from the water, and start to slosh through the shallow part towards where you sit on the sand. Gasping and sputtering himself, you see him slowly turn around to stare remorsefully back at the Pearl which has already started to set sail away.  
"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." He mumbles, more to himself than to you or Elizabeth. He hastily turns around once more and shoves off his boots, placing them atop a nearby branch root sticking up out of the ground to dry. You watch him sigh impatiently and head off toward the mass of trees further up the island. Soon, Elizabeth pushes her drying hair behind her shoulders and walks hurriedly after him. Oh well. You don't have the strength to stand dup and follow. You're just too tired and hot. You sit upright with your knees bent in front you and grab a handful of hair from your damp head. A squishy watery sound emits from your hands as you ring your hair to dry. With the immense heat, it should dry in a matter of minutes. You wish that you had a comb. You need it badly.  
Tiredly playing with a tuft of scorching sand, you can hear Elizabeth arguing with Jack back inland, exclaiming about his 'grand adventure'. So she's figured it out then. Jack got off the island before by bartering a passage off of bloody rumrunners. Pushing back your sleeves, you edge your ankles close to the edge of the lapping water, allowing them to cool from the white heat of the sand that you now sit upon. Jerking back to you senses, you hear someone plop next to you on the sand. You turn to your right to see Jack sitting next to you, mumbling about crazy governor's daughters. He stops his ramblings suddenly and notices your stare. After gazing at you somewhat intensely for a few seconds, he thrusts a bottle of rum into your arms and says,  
"No pirate should be without it." He uncorks his bottle quickly and takes a long swig. You watch a stray droplet cascade down his tan throat as he continues to gulp it down as if he hadn't drunken it in years. With a long sigh of pleasure, he pulls the bottle from his lips and fondles it appreciatively.  
"Sweeter than honey, tha' is," he glances up at you and smiles, flashing his gold teeth at you. "Well, drink up, luv, no respectable pirate would ever let such fine rum go to waste." He gestures encouragingly at you with his one hand that still holds the bottle of rum that is now almost empty. Smiling nervously, you glance down worriedly at the bottle in your hands. The brown liquid swishes back and forth within the glass as you coax it back and forth. Uncomfortably aware of Jack's expectant glare, you clumsily uncork the bottle and lift it to your lips. 'it's a vanilla milk shake, a vanilla milk shake' you chant inside your head hoping to somehow convince your mind. However, the taste of sweet vanilla is not what fills your mouth. A thick, bitter, sour feeling is what engorges your throat instead. Despite your efforts to stifle it, you immediately begin to cough and choke, and are barley able to swallow the rum down your throat. You feel a hand clap you on the back, causing you to shift forward.  
"Went down the wrong pipe, now, did it?" you hear him ask he takes another swig form his own bottle.  
"Yeah, yeah it did," you simper feebly. Before you can say anything else you hear Elizabeth behind you,  
"Violet, Violet come here!" Still wincing at the bitter after-taste in your mouth, you achingly turn your head around and see Elizabeth standing beside a palm tree and beckoning you over. Standing shakily, you thrust your bottle into Jack's arms, asking,  
"Hold that for me 'till I get back."  
Stumbling clumsily on the sand to where Elizabeth stands, you question,  
"What is it?" Lowering her sophisticated voice slightly, she leans in towards you and murmurs,  
"I need you to help me, Violet. I can get us off this island." Trying to look surprised, you reply,  
"Oh. Really? How?"  
"If I can get a decent fire going, I can burn a signal fire with that supply of rum back there, " she jerks her thumb back towards the open hatch into the ground, "however, I'm sure Jack would rather die, than have his precious rum burnt, so I need you to keep him busy for me."  
"Busy?" you ask warily.  
"Yes, busy. You know, get him drunk, make him sing songs, whatever keep his mind off of the hatch that I will be burning!"  
"Uhhhhh. Right. OK then, I'll just....keep him busy." You helplessly trail off as Elizabeth gives a little shove back towards where Jack still sits. So, she wants you to get him drunk? Well, that won't be hard; he's probably drunk already. Rubbing your hands together to wipe off any excess sand off of them, you plop down next to Jack again, who is once again, staring off after the ship, which is now out of sight.  
"So close," he murmurs, "I was so bloody close...." Hmmm. Maybe a toast will make him feel better. Grabbing your bottle out of his hand you grandly raise it above your head and declare,  
"To the rum!" Jack's eyes flicker again with his old mischievousness, and he raises his bottle in return as he shouts back,  
"To the rum!" Lifting the bottle once more to your mouth, you squeeze your eyes shut, awaiting the bitter taste. But as the slightly warm liquid fills your mouth, you can't help but notice that it tastes different. Still bitter of course, but not as revolting and sour. Maybe you'll be able to ingest this stuff after all.  
You hear Jack sigh as he pulls his own bottle away form his mouth.  
"It get easier, doesn' it?" you hear him ask you (obviously referring to your lack of choking this time)..  
"Yeah it does," you reply nodding your head slowly. Shrugging your shoulders as if to say 'what the hell', you take another swig. Hmmm. Are you going crazy or does it actually start to taste good now?  
"That's interesting," you murmur gazing curiously at the brown fluid in your bottle.  
"'O course it is!" Jack rants as he starts to hum a soft tune to himself, taking nonchalant gulps of rum every now and then.  
A slight breeze flutters through your hair, and you look up. The sky is no longer a royal blue, but many colors. Red, purple, pink, orange, yellow. It's really quite breathtaking. Night is about to settle onto your small island. It's been a long day, and you tiredly gulp more rum.  
"Well, we can't very well sit here in the dark now, can we?" Jack asks you, sitting up with a slight swagger. You hear him walk off a ways, and your mind starts to wander. You realize how much you miss your family and home, and wonder if you'll ever go back. Frowning slightly, you look down at your half full bottle. You remember reading somewhere that alcohol was a depressant. Oh well.  
After staring at the Caribbean sunset for a while, the smell of burning wood fills your nostrils. Turning your head to the right, you see that Jack has started a fire on the beach using branches and stalks from nearby trees.  
"You migh' be wanting to come over, where it's slightly warmer luv!" you hear Jack call from beside the fire.  
Placing your hand beside you on the ground to steady yourself, you start to stand. And then....plop! You fall right back down. What on earth is the matter with you? You try to stand upright again, and then somehow stumble backwards onto your behind. Looking up confusedly, you see Jack looming over you, a mocking grin on his face.  
"'Ad a bit too much did we?" he taunts, extending his hand to help you up.  
"I....am..not drunk!" you manage as you take his hand to pull yourself up. You can't be drunk! You don't feel drunk, just kinda dizzy.  
Both you and Jack stagger over the fire and stare into it. Taking another gulp of rum, you mutter  
"I miss my mom..." who the hell are you kidding, you're bloody drunk. Sighing, you feel an arm envelope your shoulders. Jack murmurs in return,  
"I know, luv. Don't we all." The sound of liquid splashing against glass is heard from beside you as Jack drinks more rum of his own. Taking a deep breath, he continues,  
"Well, where I come from luv, when we feel low, we sing!"  
"Sing?" you ask.  
"Sing," he replies gravely. And with that, he immediately belts out, 'A Pirates Life For Me' and starts to skip around to the opposite side of the fire. You feel your sadness drip away as you start to crack up.  
"We pillage, we plunder, we raid, we loot...!" You sing as well, hopping and skipping. This is the most fun you've had since...since ever! As you and Jack meet up on the other side of the fire, he grabs your arm and swings you around, causing you to fall onto the sand that is now cool and dark.  
"I love this song!" he shouts, falling down next to you. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew! 'An we'll sing it all the time!"  
"Yeah, all the time!" you echo. "And I'll be your first mate!" you add.  
"'O course ye will!" Jack chimes. "And I will be the most fearsome pirate in the whole wo'ld! Wherever we want to go, we'll go, that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, " he gestures continuingly with his hands, "that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is....what the Black Pearl really is....is freedom." He stretches his arm far out wide, seemingly to display the grand view of the sea.  
Slightly pulled out of your 'high', you half smile and reply while looking at to sea,  
"Don't worry Jack. Everything will work out in the end." Noticing a bit of silence form Jack, you turn to see him staring gravely at you.  
"I never worry, luv. Captain Jack Sparrow never worries." He casually slips his arm about your waist, pulling you closer. Smirking slightly, you ask,  
"Mr. Sparrow, are you hitting on me?" He pulls his head back and furrows his eyes at you in an offended manner, slurring,  
"I'd never hit a lady. 'Specially one so lovely as yerself..."  
You giggle slightly at his reply, seeing as how he isn't familiar with the slang term for 'romancing'.  
All of a sudden, you come out of your drunken haze for a moment and look about you.  
"Where's Elizabeth?" you ask.  
"Elizabeth who?" Jack asks quietly pulling you closer. You can smell an overwhelming amount of rum on his breath as he leans closer. You go into a sort of trance looking into his deep, black eyes. You've had a huge crush on him ever since you first saw the movie, and you can feel your heart beating in your throat at being so close to him. Closing your eyes, you can feel his rough, scratchy beard against your mouth, and then everything goes dark......  
  
More soon....... (please review) oh yeah, and this still isn't gonna be a love story. 


	16. The Rum is Gone

Hey guys! Whoa have I got some explaining to do! Well, first, about a week after I updated last, I was going on a 1 week class trip to New York City and I figured that I'd update on my friend's laptop that she was gonna bring. Well, when we go there, I came to a realization that I would have to connect her laptop to a phone line, and there wasn't a phone line in our hotel room except for the room's phone, but it was fused into the outlet so that you couldn't take it out!! So I forced to wait to update until I got home, and I just got home last night. Enjoy 16!!  
  
You slowly open your eyelids and see a vast purple-pink haze in front of you. As you hesitantly sit upright, you notice that it is the sky. Dawn is coming. Yawning slightly, you take in your surroundings. A little ways off lies the remainder of what looks like was once a bon fire or something. A few burnt tree branches lie close together and a faint smoke still emits from the pile. Looking farther around you, you see that you have been sleeping on a long beach; the soft sound of the sea flowing against the shore is the only sound that you can currently hear. Looking down at yourself, you see that a blanket is covering you. Wait. It's not a blanket. Blinking your tired eyes a bit, you cautiously pick up the garb that is draped across you and lift it closer to you. It's a vest. A black vest. Where on earth did it come from? You know it's not yours. You jump a bit when you hear a slight sound beside you. Somewhat similar to a sigh or groan. Glancing quickly beside you, you see Jack Sparrow sleeping peacefully and mumbling to himself a few feet away from you. Oh God. What in the bloody hell are you doing lying on a beach with Jack Sparrow and his vest draped across you.?!! You hastily shove the vest off of you and scoot a few feet away still eyeing Jack with a bewildered expression on your face. Did you and he-? No. Not a chance. You tiredly search your memory for some answers, but you have no recollection of the past 12 hours at all! What is going on?! YOU jump once again when you hear more sounds from behind you. This time, it sounds more like rustling than mumbling. Turning your stiff neck around, you can see someone hunched over a great pile of wood and bottles back inland. Squinting your eyes in the growing sunlight, you see that it is Elizabeth. Elizabeth!! Maybe SHE knows what happened!  
You quickly push yourself upwards, and are immediately flooded with a pounding pain in your temples. My God. This has got to be the worst headache you've ever had. Stumbling over to where Elizabeth is, every now and then grabbing hold to a nearby palm tree for support, you look up at the now royal blue sky. My daylight seems to come quickly. Once within hearing range of Elizabeth, you lick your lips and manage,  
"E-Elizabeth?" She turns quickly to meet your gaze. Her look of surprise is soon overcome by somewhat anger as she takes in the appearance of you. Shaking her head slightly, she turns around and continues doing whatever it was that she was doing.  
"What's wrong?" you ask with a slightly stronger voice.  
"Well, you put on quite a display last night, you know?" she replies in her sophisticated British accent.  
"Please tell me!" you plead to her, grabbing her arm. "What happened? Jack and I didn't....you know," you give her a meaningful look. Shrugging you off, Elizabeth turns back to the pile of wood, and you can see that she has started a small fire.  
"Well, I don't know what you're referring to, but you two did portray acts of drunken madness, including kissing him!" she looks back at you accusingly, but with a slight satisfaction to her tone when she sees that the fire is starting to grow.  
"We kissed?" Your eyes widen. You don't remember that at all! "Did we do anything else?"  
"Well, no." Elizabeth grows slightly calmer towards you as she continues, "About halfway through your 'kiss' you passed out onto his shoulder. And then he started grumbling about women not being able to hold their liquor and he put his vest over you. I assume because he didn't want you to catch cold. Then I'd decide that I'd seen enough of your little display and went to sleep." Oh. That's what happened. You must have been drunk of your ass, cuz you don't remember any of it. Both Elizabeth and you stand together for a while watching the small flame grow larger. Finally, she pats you on the shoulder and says,  
"C'mon we need to get this fire bigger, and fast." She walks back over to another tree, and forcefully yanks off a piece of the trunk. Turing around again, she tosses it into the fire, causing the fire to spurt up sparks. Trying to push your headache back, you start to help her toss rum and crates onto the growing flame.  
Both of you are cut short however when you here,  
"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!" You turn around to see Jack prancing anxiously up to where you are currently dumping a full bottle of rum into the fire.  
"What are you doing? You've burnt all the food, the shade, the rum!" he continues to rant.  
"Yes the rum is gone!" Elizabeth struts importantly down towards the beach, obviously satisfied with the size of the fire. You yourself start to back away from it, for you can start to feel its heat on your face.  
"Why is the rum gone?" Jack demands at Elizabeth's back.  
"One," she starts, swinging herself around to face him, "because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable people into complete scoundrels!" You can't help but notice that she looks at you too when as she says that. "Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high." She nods toward the roaring fire, "The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?!!"  
"But why is the rum gone?" Jack pleadingly begs with is hands. And with that, Elizabeth turns back around and plops down onto the sand, staring off out to the horizon.  
"Just wait Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon!"  
You steal a look at Jack's face and see an insane sort of anger welling up in them. He quickly pulls his pistol tucked into his shawl tied around his waist and nearly points it at her head, and then thinks better of it, and places it back in his shawl. Without another word, he storms off, kicking the sand angrily as he walks toward the other part of the island.  
You run and grab Jack's vest off of the sand and follow him.  
"Jack! Wait up!" you call after him, but he either doesn't hear you or chooses to ignore you. Impatiently lifting your dress above your heels so that you can run, you call again, "Jack!" He finally turns around and utters,  
"So much rum gone to waste. So much rum......" he helplessly trails off.  
"Here," you hand him his vest back. "Thanks for letting me borrow it." Jack takes his vest and somewhat calms down a bit.  
"'S all right. I figured that I couldn't stand it if ye started to complain on 'ow cold ye were."  
"Believe me Jack. There will be plenty of rum in the end, OK?" You look around and see that you are both standing on a dune of sand. And far off in the distance is the Dauntless, a small rowboat filled with Navy-men floating near by. You give Jack a small nudge, and he looks at what you are staring at. He gives and impatient sight and mutters,  
"There'll be no living with her after this."  
  
Thank you for reading, and I'll update this weekend OK? Cheers! 


	17. Onboard the Dauntless

Pease enjoy!  
  
The British troops currently seated in the boat seemed to have noticed you and Jack, seeing as how they start to wave their arms in a kind of signal back toward the Dauntless.  
"Well, c'mon Jack! It's too bloody hot on this island to stay here another minute." You playfully nudge Jack and start to jog down the sand dune towards shore where the small boat is currently docking. Before you can reach them, they accusingly point their long rifles at you and shout,  
"State your name!" Not knowing if you should answer them, you turn your head back around to Jack questioningly. As you notice Jack, you see that he is already prancing sown the dune beside you with his arms raised in surrender.  
"Gentlemen! We are but two regular people who are in fact good friends with your beloved Governor's Daughter, who is also in fact, just down the beach a ways." He lets one arm down from its surrender position to point back to where Elizabeth had been sitting on the beach. Turning around once again, you can see Elizabeth trotting up beside you. She walks importantly up to the sailors and quickly lowers their rifles with her arm.  
"NO need to be hostile gentlemen. If you'll take us back to the ship, we'll be much obliged!" She then maneuvers past them and sits herself in the boat, as if this situation is completely normal. The navy- men look at one another and eventually shrug, and climb into the boat with Elizabeth. Elizabeth notices that you and Jack are still standing stupidly on the beach staring, at shouts at you,  
"Are you tow coming?" Jerking back to life, you and Jack quickly scurry into the boat beside the troops and Elizabeth.  
As they begin to row out towards the Dauntless, you can't help but notice that quite a few of the officers are staring at you and Elizabeth's low necked wardrobes. Poor fools. This is probably the closest they've ever been to women. Sorry, that was kind of mean. Jack boredly rubs his calloused hands together as the heat bears down on all of you in the stifling heat.  
After a good 10 minutes, you look up to see that you are nearly beside that Dauntless. Upon docking beside it, the troops offer both you and Elizabeth their hands for you to climb up the small rope ladder that has been lowered. Shaking your hair out of your eyes you climb the scratchy rope ladder behind Elizabeth. Once you reach the deck, you meet the eyes of many anxious troops.  
"Elizabeth!" you hear someone call. You then see Governor Swann emerge from behind a few naval officers and walk briskly up to where Elizabeth stands not far off. HE stops short, however, upon noticing Elizabeth's wardrobe. Or shall we say, lack of wardrobe. In this time period, wearing that is like walking around in your underwear!  
"What the devil are you wearing?" he questions. Elizabeth starts to speak, but is cut off by a voice coming from the left of you.  
"Governor sir! These was the two that 'ad escaped prison sir!" Glancing toward the voice, you see that the voice was coming from that terrible navy-man Brenning who was the one who arrested you back in Port Royale.  
"If I might cut in...." you turn back to the right to see Jack beside you, and holding up his finger knowingly, "We didn't escape really, t'was more like we were set free actually." Jack nods and gives a slight smile, as if that should settle the matter. Before another word is said, two troops come up behind Jack and restrain his arms behind his back, so as to not let him escape. Jack gets a rather confused and offended look and glances back at them warily. You suddenly feel your own arms being restrained and turn your head around to see Brenning holding them tightly behind you. What an ass. Turning back to face Elizabeth, you can see a kind of confusion looming across her face. It quickly fades and she turns back to her father.  
"Father Will gave himself to the pirates in exchange for my freedom, and now they've taken him! We've got to go after them!" Governor Swann looks unconcerned for he look at both you and Jack with severe distaste. Sighing, he turns around and speaks to Norrington,  
"Let's get home by God!"  
"Yes, Governor," Norrington murmurs as he starts to head towards the wheel.  
"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth argues as she storms after her father.  
"No!" interjects Gov. Swann, "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royale immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"  
"Then we condemn him to death!" Liz retorts. Gov. Swann look as if he is rather tired of the argument, but continues,  
"The boy's fate is regrettable...but then, so is his decision to engage in piracy." As he says this, his eyes shift towards you and Jack, who are still held by the officers.  
"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!" she argues back with a desperate tone to her voice.  
Jack at once glides out of the navy-men's grasp and walk up toward Liz, her father, and Norrington. Brenning grips you tighter as if daring you to try the same thing.  
"If I might be so bold as to interject my professional opinion.." Jack starts amidst the annoyed glares of the Commodore and the Governor, "The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle, it's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time." Jack then sidles up closer to Norrington and talks to him in a lower voice. "Think about it....the Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" In a stern and annoyed tone, Norrington replies,  
"By remembering that I server others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself." At that, he turns himself back around and heads toward the stern. Cutting back into the conversation Elizabeth desperately calls after him,  
"Commodore, I beg you! Please do this! For me.....as a wedding gift!" Norrington immediately stops in his tracks and slowly turns around. You notice that the Governor has a smug, pleased smile on his face and he questions happily,  
"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"  
"I am." She states gravely, not breaking eye contact with Norrington.  
  
"A wedding, I love weddings!" Jack calls happily.  
"Drinks all around!" you call. But your slight outbursts causes your arms to be tugged back rather painfully by Brenning. "Would you quit it?!" you growl back towards Brenning, who sneers in reply. Looking back at Jack, you see that he now has a sheepish grin on his face, and he raises both of his hands together, and asks meekly,  
"I know. Clap 'im in irons right?" Norrington is silent for a moment, before he continues,  
"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm, and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Inescapably clear," Jack replies, cocking his head slightly. Murtogg and Mullroy then come up and escort Jack below levels. Before anything else is done, you feel Brenning spin you around hastily to face him, and he immediately pulls out a pair of metal handcuff things and starts to slap them painfully around your wrists. You hiss in pain as he does this. Suddenly, you hear Elizabeth's voice behind you.  
"But you can't chain her like some common criminal!" You turn back around and see Elizabeth angrily facing Brenning.  
"Elizabeth, she IS a common criminal!" Governor Swann butts in. Elizabeth pivots around to him and shoots back,  
"Oh, so assisting in my rescue is a criminal act, is that what you're saying?!" Governor Swann, who now looks rather flustered, starts sputtering,  
"But Elizabeth, she's, she's.....she's a pirate!" Elizabeth doesn't' respond. She simply continues to stare at her father angrily. Sighing in defeat, the Gov. resignedly turns to Brenning and murmurs, "Release her then. But I'm warning you," he glares at you now, in what he thinks must be a threatening way, "if you so much as attempt to escape, and I'll have you locked below deck so fast, you won't even know what hit you! Do I make myself clear?"  
"Inescapably clear!" you retort smugly. The Gov. jerks his head up, and walk away, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
You hear Brenning sigh angrily as you feel him spin you around once again, and he begins to unclasp the irons around your wrists. As he does this, he murmurs to you so as not to let anyone else hear,  
"Don't think that just because the Governors daughter 'as taken a fancy to ye, that you'll be able to escape your fate once we return to Port Royale!" He then demonstrates a gesture of someone being hanged. Very similar to what Gibbs did at the beginning of the film. Rubbing your sore wrists, you hiss back,  
"Get a life, freak,"  
You casually walk up towards the front of the ship, where Elizabeth in now standing gazing somewhat remorsefully over the side. She's probably really depressed because she thinks that she has to marry Norrington now. You decide to try to cheer her up.  
"Ya know, Will really likes you." You raise your eyebrows suggestively as she looks at you and begins to blush.  
"Well, he's a sweet young man." She replies quietly. Who the hell is she kidding?  
"Oh come on Elizabeth!" you exclaim, "don't tell me that you're not head over heels in love with him!" She snaps her head up quickly, harboring a stunned and shocked expression on her face. She seems at a loss for words. You probably were kinda rude saying that, but at least SOMEBODY put it out into the open. As she starts to stutter a reply, Gov Swann comes up beside her.  
"Elizabeth, Commodore Norrington has offered an alternative means of wardrobe for you." His eyes shift nervously along her bodice. Still gazing at you shocked, Elizabeth allows herself to be guided away by her father.  
For a long time, you stand at the front of the ship, until you get the feeling that you're not a lone. Thinking that Elizabeth has come back, you turn around but find Jack beside you instead. He stares nervously down at the water, almost as if he were afraid of heights. He pushes himself from the side and folds his arms across his chest, trying to seem calm and collected. You can't help but smirk. Catching his eye, you ask,  
"So, you're gonna try to get your ship back, huh?"  
"That is my intention, yes." Jack points to himself stupidly. His eyes furrow in confusion when he continues, "I suppose I should also contemplate the return of our young Mr. Turner, and that will make things more complicated." He starts to thoughtfully twist one of the braids in his beard around his finger. You wink at him encouragingly and return,  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Everything will work out."  
"O course it will!" Jack retorts, no longer any unsure ness in his voice.  
Both of you stand by the side of the ship for a long time. Every once in a while making small snippets of conversation. Jack is silent most of the time. You figure that he is obviously thinking up a plan.  
A couple of hours pass by and Norrington comes up beside you with a spyglass. He looks into it, and says to Gillette,  
"Lower the sails. We don't want our presence made known."  
Looking to where he is looking, you can see Isla de Muerta, looming closer along the horizon. So it begins, the final stage..... 


	18. Elizabeth's fury

Hey guys! I realize that I have now started updating really far apart, and that's because of so much homework. I've got finals in a couple of weeks, and my teachers have been loading me down. So, it's really overwhelming to find time to type fairly long chapters frequently enough so that you'll keep reading my story, so I have an idea. I'm going to start posting fairly short chapters, but updating really close together, OK? Except of course the chapter with the battle sequence. That'll be long one, but fun to write, hehe. SO anyway, here is the next chapter!  
  
By the time that the Dauntless quietly sails up near Isla de Muerta, dusk has fallen, along with an eerie fog. You stand in silence with Jack for a few moments, until you hear the Commodore Norrington come up beside both of you and command,  
"Come Mr. Sparrow, the island awaits us." A few Navy-men quickly usher Jack along to the side of the ship, and they all begin to climb down the side. Before Jack is out of eyesight with you, however, you give a little salute of good luck, and he nods in return. Well, that's the last you'll see of him in awhile. Turning around and boredly gazing at the rest of the ship, you notice that the deck area is very desolate, and only a few British officers amble around now. You decide to go and find Elizabeth, seeing as how there's no one to talk to anymore. Governor Swann looks as if he'd rather spit than you give you the time of day. HE really needs to loosen up. What a loon. You put on an expression of self-confidence and walk down the deck towards the double doors at the end with a luminous glow of light emitting from behind their glass windows.  
Opening the doors carefully you gaze inside and see Elizabeth sitting on a chair in a British uniform (obviously this was the "alternative means of wardrobe" they gave her) and tying the top portion of her hair behind her head into a braid.  
"I like your new style" you taunt mockingly, "So, when did you join the Navy? Just now?" You laugh to yourself, still staring at the red coat and crème colored leggings that she now wears.  
"Violet, be quiet." Elizabeth retorts. Well, she's obviously not in the mood for jokes.  
"So, watcha doin?" you decide to change subject.  
"I'm getting ready to go and save Will!" she replies with shrillness to her voice. Folding your arms across your chest, you reply,  
"Uh....Liz? Norrington and Jack left about 15 minutes ago." You jerk your thumb back towards the deck.  
"What?!!!" she squawks. She immediately stands up and storms past you to go back on deck. You take a few steps back outside again to see Elizabeth yelling at her father, and demanding to know why she was left behind. Her father frustratedly tries to reason with her,  
"Elizabeth, I already told you! I will not have you go gallivanting after pirates, and that is that!" Liz looks as if she intends to continue the argument, but before she can, two soldiers come up behind her and grab her by the arms. They simply state,  
"Commodore's orders, miss. We are to make sure that you are secured within the safety resources of the ship!" Elizabeth immediately begins to struggle and put up a rather tough fight against the two. "Sorry, but it's for your own safety!" Gillette (one of the two that is escorting her) pleads to her.  
"I don't care what the Commodore ordered, I must tell him!" Elizabeth screams, "The pirates..they're cursed! They can't be killed!" And with that they shove her back inside the Captain's cabin. You stand nearby watching this whole scene until the other officer comes over to you and shoves you in with Elizabeth.  
"You too, miss!"  
"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that!" replies Gillette in return to Liz's earlier outburst, "A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story!" He raises his eyebrows pompously and pulls both of the doors shut in your faces. Elizabeth raps her hands against the door and calls,  
"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!"  
  
I know that this is short, but like I said, I'll be able to update more if the chapters are shorter. Oh and by the way, I don't know if you're still reading this Imxi, but I do plan to use the word "ker-plunk" in the next chapter if you're interested, hehe... 


End file.
